Being HIS Son (OLD VERSION)
by Skiewrites
Summary: For three hundred years, Jack Frost had been alone. But when the famous Guardians and the infamous Pitch Black get him involved in their battles, secrets begin to pour out and the past is revealed... What do you mean that Pitch is Jack's birth father! REWRITE COMING SOON!
1. His Son Is Cold

Chapter one – His Son is Cold.

Jack was different. A bad different.

He could bring the cold winter where ever had walked. He could make it snow on a thought. He could frost window and lakes. But that's normal for a winter spirit, isn't it? No that wasn't the problem; it was the shadows.

He could travel by shadow all over the world, and yes, he had tried it. While it was great to begin with, the game had lost its fun. It wasn't like riding the wind, where she would try and flip and catch him, sometimes missing. The shadows were different. They were cold, a bad cold, a scary cold. Jack was used to this cold. It was like to cold look the other spirits gave him, like the humans gave the snow. Most people didn't like the snow, or the cold. The cold killed the weak and elderly, and Jack hated himself of it. So he acted his (physical) age.

Earning him his reputation as a joker, the naughty spirit. It was alright for April Fools or All Hallows Eve (more commonly known as Eve) to do it because that's their holiday; but not for Jack Frost. He was supposed to be cold, like the snow he makes and the wind he rides. So no one found out about the shadows. For it was a bad talent, he could do what Pitch Black, the boogieman, can do.

Oh, he knew lots about Pitch Black, the monster under the bed, bane of the Guardians, giving nightmares to children. Nothing wrong with that, for how do you know good without bad? He had followed Pitch on some occasions, it was a game he liked to play. Jack found that he and Pitch were similar like that. Both could use shadows; Jack hoped the likes ended there.

Gaining his place as the antisocial spirit that will ruin your holidays. Like Easter '68. That wasn't his fault. But no one would believe him. Because he was cold. And I imagine to your surprise, that the way Jack liked it. He wasn't accepted and they left him alone, better than bullying him about it.

BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON

"What makes you think I want to be a Guardian?"

About 300 years had passed since Jack became a spirit, learning his powers and losing his memories. He was on the naughty list, yet they want him to be a guardian of childhood?! And the Sandman kept giving him odd looks, like he knew something about Jack that Jack didn't know. The other Guardians gave him odd looks, to them, being a Guardian was the best in the world, why would anyone not want to become one.

"No, seriously, you want me, spirit of winter, coldest and naughtiest spirit out there, to want to be a Guardian? Now, if you asked about 200 years ago, I would properly jump at the chance. But now I know what I'm doing, you want me to..." Jack was rambling. There was another reason why he was antisocial. He could tell the others fears. Their fears and nightmares. Tooth was scared for her fairies, kangaroo was worried for Easter. But what terrified Jack was that he KNEW this information, and Jack knew, if he wanted, he could use it against them.

So he knew, when Tooth's fear raised rapidly, the fairies had gotten hurt.

"My fairies..." and she was gone.

"To the sled!" North all but shouted in his booming Russian accent.

"No, if it's alright with you, but I'll get there my own way, and I promise you, I'll be there before you."

With that said, Jack was also gone.

BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON

BUNNY'S POV

When we got to the tooth palace, Jack jumped next to me and I wondered how on earth Jack travelled that far that quickly; I knew for a fact that Jack couldn't of travelled the wind, the North wind, whilst strong, couldn't take the heat. But that was a question for another time as I noticed that Jack was holding boxes of teeth.

"They're taking the teeth!" and with that voiced aloud, we sprang into action. But it was too late, the nightmares made of sand were gone.

We crashed landed onto one of the many platforms in tooth's palace, thanks to North, thinking it was a good idea for Jack (not questioning where he came from) to take charge of the sled. We quickly clambered out and stood in defensive positions. Tooth was flying, panicking. I don't blame her. Her fairies, which mean the world to her, were gone.

BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON

JACKS POV

I forgot how fun shadow traveling can be.

Sure, it's cold and creepy sometimes, but free falling out of a black sand horse is kinda fun too. I landed on one of the many platforms of tooth's palace, to see the sand creations taking the teeth and fairies (granted, they look like humming birds, but the children named them fairies, so fairies it is). I saw North sleigh flying below me, so I jumped onto it and said:

"They're taking the teeth!" the Guardians of childhood tried to retaliate, but it was too late, they were gone.

**WORD COUNT - 944**

**EDITED 25-JUNE-2015**


	2. His Son Is Curious

_Recap_

_"They're taking the teeth!" The Guardians of childhood tried to retaliate, but it was too late, they were gone._

BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON

JACKS POV

"Well, well, well. Look who've got here? Did you like my show on the globe? Got you all together didn't I?" Pitch Black stood in a platform above them, madly smiling. He knew the same thing as Jack, all of the Guardians fears have become real. Pitch Black is back.

It had been a while since jack had seen Pitch Black. The last time jack had seen him was about fifty years ago. The reason he had followed pitch in the first place was because if the 'pull'. Every now and then, jack would feel like a rope was pulling at his stomach. Whenever he followed the 'pull', he would come across Pitch. Jack knew that Pitch saw him a few times because although he stayed in the shadows Pitch was lord of shadows; he knew who was in them.

"Is that Jack Frost, my little follower?"

Jack turned to look at the nightmare king. He was dressed in his normal black robes that faded into the shadows. His eyes never moved off of Jack, like he was trying to find his soul. There was a small frown of confusion on his face, like an experiment had gone wrong but he didn't know what steps he missed. He tilted his head slightly; this wasn't the first time Pitch had looked at him like this either. It was like Jack was missing something compared to everything else, but only the Boogieman knew.

Like everyone else, Jack knew Pitch's fear. It came of him in huge long waves and was poisoning to feel. It didn't hurt per say, but it felt bad compared to others fear, like April Showers, the Spirit of Spring and her fear of the cold.

"Yes, well, the last time I followed you was about 50 years ago Pitch. And to be honest, following you isn't that fun."

Pitch was still frowning at Jack. It was like there was a missing puzzle piece and it couldn't be found.

"I didn't know you were friend with _these _lot." Jack frowned. _No, _he thought, _I'm not friend with them. If they found out what I could do… they wouldn't like me and accuse me of being on Pitch's side and being a spy._

Jack suddenly smiled, but it didn't seem to reach his eyes, not really. "I'm not." Pitch disappears from the platform he was standing on, sinking into the shadows. But he didn't completely disappear, instead he reappears right behind Jack, making him jump into a defensive position.

"Well, I'm not really surprised, you're not even friends with your seasons, and how are you supposed to make friends with people who are believed in?" Pitch smirked, probably think he hit a button in Jack. The Guardians were confused. How it that Pitch knew Jack so well that he knew he didn't have any friends? Was that Jack's fear? It wasn't the first time the four spirits had face Pitch, but it had at least 300 years since they had any activity with him. Only Sandy knew what happened, but not the whole story.

Jack turned towards Pitch, the smile on his face still there. While Pitch had pressed a button, he pressed the wrong one. "There's a reason that I don't make friends Pitch, that I'm not a people's person. Surely you know? Can't you feel it with whatever power you use to detect mortals fears? Or aren't you all that powerful as you say? I mean, I know scarier people than you, Pitch." Jack smile was still there, but it didn't hold his mischievous personality. Jack move from his defensive position to swing his staff around to let out some cooped up energy. The wind responded to his call, circling him protectively.

Pitch narrowed his eyes. It was hard to read that young spirits mind, of what he was thinking. It was hard to really know what he was feeling, and not knowing was a new experience for Pitch. He could usually tell what someone's emotions were, it was easy to tell if someone was lying, he could just _taste_ fear of the other person finding out come out of the lire. But this winter spirit was very hard to read, for he seem to have cut off his fear to Pitch, which was unheard of. You couldn't just get rid of your fear; that was impossible.

He decided on a change of tactic. He returned to the podium that he was first on, and called for one of his many nightmares. The Guardians took a step back in fear – oh the glorious fear, it's been too long since he had tasted the fear of himself – but Jack looked a little unimpressed. Sandy took one look at it and compared it to his dream sand. The fear that was coming of the little man was coming out in waves, making Pitch smile – so much alike to Jack's, but yet completely different.

"Do you recognise it, Sandman? It took me a little while to make, it was quite hard to personify fear, but here is the result. My very own army-"

It would be unknown of what he would say next for the introduction of the army, the army of nightmares that took her fairies, was enough for Tooth. In her rage, she sped towards Pitch, only for him to disappear into the shadows. He reappeared on another platform and the rest of the Guardians attacked. Not that it got them anywhere, for Pitch was the master of shadows, meaning that he was long gone.

BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON

"Why are the teeth so important?" Tooth looked up to see Jack, his eyes wide with curiosity and confusion. She sighed and stood up from her place from the ledge. Her wings has stopped working due to disbelief. Being the Tooth Fairy was a 24/7 job. There is always a child with a tooth under the pillow, you couldn't just stop just because you feel like it.

"The teeth hold the precious memories of childhood, every child has them. We even have the spirits teeth here, to remind them that, while immortal and invisible, they had a life before they chose to become a spirit. We had yours too Jack-"

"Wait-wait-wait, you're telling me I had a life, a family, before I was Jack Frost?"

Tooth was shocked. How could a spirit ever forget their own past? Sure, the memories do fade after a century or two, but to completely forget your whole life story was a first for the fairy to hear. There were theories that something like this could happen, but you would know of it at least.

"You mean, you don't remember?"

"No, I wasn't anyone before I was Jack Frost."

**A.N. - OKAY, OKAY, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME. I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING. IM SURE I COULD COME UP WITH A REASONABLE EXCUSE BUT I WOULD WANT TO USE THAT ON MY P.E. TEACHER, NOT MY READERS. I HAVE STARTED THE NEXT CHAPTER, HOWEVER, I DON'T KNOW WHEN I WILL UPDATE, BUT IT WILL BE ASAP. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE ABOUT THE TEETH RACE! I WILL UPDATE MY OTHER STORIES SOON TOO.**

**WORD COUNT: 1257**


	3. His Son Is Collects Teeth

**RIGHT, HELLO. HERE IS THE NEWEST CHAPTER! I KNOW IVE JUST UPLOADED ONE BUT, WELL, WHY NOT? YOU'VE WAITED LONG ENOUGH FOR ONE UPLOAD, SO YOU SHOULD GET TWO INSTEAD. I DON'T OWN DREAMWORKS OR RISE OF THE GUARDIANS, BECAUSE BY NOW THERE WOULD BE A SEQUAL.**

Chapter 3

_Recap_

"_You mean, you don't remember?"_

"_No, I wasn't anyone before I was Jack Frost."_

BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON

Sandys POV

Sandy was in deep thought.

Not that it was unusual for the dream spirit to be in thought of one thing or another, for he was mute, but the current events made the eldest Guardian want to sit and think on what had happened at the tooth palace. But due to the events, he was flying around the world, collecting teeth and sending dreams to children simultaneously, which was a little harder than it seems.

As Sandy was about to go into a child's room he saw Jack fall throw a shadow. Jack Frost seem recognisable, like someone he knew in the past. Jack didn't notice him as Sandy watched the winter spirit collect the tooth and replace it with a coin. He smiled brightly, like Sandy had never seen before, and ran straight for the wall. He was gone.

_So Jack can use the shadows. I wonder what else he can do…_

Jacks POV

This was the best thing Jack had done in a while.

Well, with all things he's learned lately, it wasn't a surprise. But now he had to find out how he could use these power, and find out more about Pitch. He had never truly felt the Nightmare Kings fear before, but it seemed if he wanted to find out someone's fear, which wasn't very often, then all he had to do was focus on them. It was a little hard to begin with, and it's a lot easier when they're in sight, even more if he could see their eyes, but practice made perfect. It seemed he couldn't get fears like spiders or clowns from the children he tried it on, but he could get the fear of falling, heights, approaching wild animal etc. etc. Maybe he could only get reactional fears?

From what he could see, everyone but Tooth and her little fairy friend that was saved seemed to be forgetting to put coins down. Jack just smile and carried on, using the wind and shadows to get places very quickly. Soon, his money bag was empty and tooth bag was full. Time to find Tooth.

He found her in the sledding boy's room. She was above him staring at his sleeping form.

"They're a lot different up close huh."

She looked at him, surprised he had finished so early. While she could fly, she looked less colourful as before, and her feathers looked messed up. Losing believers had taken her toll on her.

"Where are the others?"

"They forgot to put coins under the pillows, I didn't though, here." Jack showed the bag of teeth to tooth. She smiled and took it from him to look inside.

"Oh look, they're beautiful, Jack," She looked up to meet the spirits eyes. He could feel the fear of being forgotten to the children of the world, and how that destroy her and her home. He quickly looked away. "Thank you."

Slowly, one by one, the rest of the Guardians met Jack and Tooth in the youngster's bedroom. And each time someone entered, they were told to be quiet, with the exception of Sandy of course. North laughed and boasted on how he collected the most teeth and Bunny moaned amount being the last there.

Meaning, of course, Jamie woke up.

Jack sank into the shadows as three out of four talked to Jamie and tried to explain why they were there. Sandy was smiling until he noticed Jack in the corner and realise that Jack couldn't be seen by a non-believer. Jack, however, had noticed that Jamie's greyhound had taken interest in Bunny, so he went over to Jamie alarm clock and tapped on it.

Lots of things happened at once. Sandy was about to make Jamie go to sleep and threw the ball of dream sand at him when Jack set the alarm off. The greyhound attacked the 6 foot 1 **(IM NOT AMERICAN SO PLEASE DON'T ATTACK ME WHEN I GET SOMETHING LIKE THIS WRONG!) **rabbit and Jack felt the fear of dogs ooze from Bunny. The dream ball sand flew around the room hitting the walls and everyone but Sandy, Jack and Jamie. Sandy then knocked Jamie out with dream sand and put him on the bed.

There was a shadow at the window, a nightmare. Jack smiled. If they followed the nightmare, surely they'll find Pitch, and the teeth!

"Come one Sandy!"

Pitch's POV

Meanwhile, in his lair, Pitch watched the globe, not really surprise that the lights weren't fading out. The fairies in the cages above him screeched and chirped thinking that if they were loud enough the Guardians would hear. Of course those idiots were too busy collecting the teeth to look for the fairies. But the next part of his plan should, no, it would work. It was all going to plan. Except for Jack Frost. That was a new factor in the equation. No matter, the plan will still work. Its fool proof.

What concerned Pitch was that he couldn't feel Jack fear. It was the first time that he couldn't feel a spirits fear. Never in his life had this happened to him. _That's not true… what about Jackson? You couldn't feel HIS fear…_

"SHUT UP" the fairies stopped. Their fear still flooded the room, oh the sweet, sweet fear of the little fairies. They'll be gone soon, that's for sure.

**A.N. – RIGHT, I WANT TO THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWER SO FAR: BLUEFROSTY27, YASMINSNOWFLAKEFAITH, ALPHASBANE33, THECHILDOFMISCHIEF, PHGIM.7, LOSTLIGHT4, SHADOWCAT NINJA, KILLILA234000, ENAILIF, AND PEACHTREEAMUTO.**

**TO ANSWER YOU QUESTION PHGRIM.7 – SANDY KNOWS PITCH'S CHILD WHEN HE WAS MORTAL, BUT LIKE PITCH, HE THINKS THAT HE DIED IN THE LAKE. HE DON'T KNOW ITS JACK, BUT HE DOES FEEL SOME DEJA VU. I HOPE THAT ANSWERED YOUR QUESTION. **

**PLEASE WRITE WHAT YOU THINK OF THE STORY SO FAR AND ANY QUESTIONS YOU MAY HAVE. FRIENDLY CRITERSISM IS WELCOME BUT FLAMES WILL BE USED TO HEAT MY MARSHMELLOWS FOR SMORES. **

**WORD COUNT - **


	4. His Son Gets A Headache

**OMG! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW MUCH YOUR SUPPORT TO THIS STORY MEANS TO ME! OVER 1,000 VEIWS! I WANT TO THANK EVERYONE WHOS REVIEWED, FAVEOITED AND IS CURRENTLY FOLLING THIS STORY. IF YOU ARENT, PLEASE DO SO AFTER THIS CHAPTER!**

**DISCLAMER – I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARCTERS OR THE ORIGANAL STORYLINE. ALL THAT I OWN IS MICROSOFT AND THE CURRENT STORY LINE. **

_Recap – _

"_SHUT UP!" The fairies stopped. Their fear still flooded the room, oh the sweet, sweet fear of the little fairies. They'll be gone soon, that's for sure._

BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON

Jack wondered why the horses looked so familiar.

He was very sure that today was the first time he had seen the beasts, but they struck a chord in his soul, screaming at him to remember the first, _real_ time he had seen the stallions. He has seen Sandy's creations, the dreams that he gave to the children of the world. Maybe on one of the time he spied on Pitch he saw a nightmare, he had been there to see what he did with ream sand, but didn't fully recognise it until now.

The 'pull' was feeling strong again, stronger than before, but Jack couldn't tell if that was a good thing or a bad one. How was he supposed to know? There wasn't a spirit that welcomed other spirit to the spirit life and told them what their purpose was, it took him two years of Apple and April having a go at him for being at the wrong place at the wrong time until him, not fully, understood what was going on. He doesn't even now, after 300 years. No matter what he does, there's always this feeling that he should be doing something else.

Maybe that was being a Guardian.

After falling the nightmare for a while, Jack manage to hit it with some ice. By the time he had caught up with it, it was stuck to the ground, and Sandy and the other nightmare wasn't in sight. Jack prodded the nightmare with his staff, carefully, making sure it was dead; it wouldn't do if he turned his back and it attacked him.

"I thought you said that you weren't friends with them." Jack jumped in mid-air, spinning while his did, then smiled.

"I think you are the first person who has scared me like that. Not many can sneak up on me." Pitch looked over to see his nightmare, frozen. His face looked surprised. _Clearly he hadn't thought of that, _thought Jack.

"Yes, well. You were clearly busy. You know, if you accepted the Guardians offer, it would have killed you, you need followers to survive." Pitch looked pleased at himself for saying this fact, he obviously wanted to separate Jack from the Guardians; he was too much of a wild card.

"Wrong, seasonal sprits don't need followers, not matter what happens to them. While it would make them stronger, seasonal fading mean what would happen when Old Man Winter faded – hi Sandy!"

Pitch looked next to him to see the Sandman looking up at him angrily. Pitch smiled, so alike to Jack's, yet not.

"Ah, just the spirit I was looking for."

BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON

Jack PoV

The rest was a blur for Jack.

Sandy and Pitch were fighting, but there something familiar about them, about this whole Pitch thing anyway. This was the longest he had seen Pitch in one place, longer than at the Tooth Palace. The two spirit's sand was mixing and it was hard to tell which sand belonged to whom. Though it was obvious to see that Sandy was winning.

Jack's head began to throb, painfully. But he blamed the long day and no sleep on it. While spirits didn't need as much sleep as humans, they had to sleep at least 24 hours every month. Jack usually slept urging the beginning of the month, this year had called for lots of snow and Jack had now 5 weeks without a good night sleep. Funnily enough, he didn't have dreams, but he didn't was to take the chance of having a nightmare until Pitch was dealt with.

"Okay, okay, I get it." Pitch was now on the tarmac, and Jack followed Sandy down. When he had first became a spirit, he was weary of everyone, except Sandy. It was like his instincts told him, if he couldn't trust anyone, not even the world, Sandy could always be trusted. No matter what. It wasn't like there wasn't anything to say he shouldn't put his trust in him either.

"You can have them back." Jack snapped out of his daydreaming to notice the nightmares surrounding them.

"You take the ones on the left and I take the ones on the right?" jack attempted humour, but now wasn't really the time to crack a joke.

"Boo!"

**SORRY NOT SORRY ABOUT THE CLIFFHANGER. I THINK THIS IS ONE OF MY SHORTER CHAPTERS BUT I HAD A HARD TIME TRING TO WRITE IT. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE UPATE!**

**SHAOWCAT NINJA – I THINK HIS GOING TO DIE THE SAME WAY AS CANON, BUT THAT MIGHT CHANGE IF THE STORY NEED TO. I NEVER THOUGHT THAT HIS MOTHER WOULD BE IMPORTANT TO THE STORY BUT NOW I THINK ABOUT IT… YOULL HAVE TO WAIT FOR SANDYS PART IN JACKS HUMAN LIFE THOUGH.**

**PHGIM.7 – I HOPE THE REACTION IN FUTURE CHAPTERS WILL SATAFY YOUR CURIOSITY**

**ALEXIS-SENPAL – PLEASE BREATH! HERE IS YOUR UPDATE**

**HARLEY-QUINN38999 – NEIHER CAN I**

**BLACK3ST-NIGHT – THANK YOU! HERES THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**PEACHTREEAMUTO – I HAVENT REALLY THOUGHT OF THAT… I HAVE TO EXPLORE THAT IN THE FUTURE.**

**GUEST (ROSE) – PITCH WILL BE HAPPY ABOUT JACK, BUT HIS REACTION… YOULL HAVE TO WAIT AND SEE!**

**GUEST – EVENTUALLY, THEY WILL.**

**GUYS, IF YOU'RE A GUEST, COULD YOU TRY AND PUT SOME SORT OF IDENTICATION SO I CAN ANWER YOUR QUESTIONS!**

**WORD COUNT - 1013**


	5. His Son Loses Someone

**THANK AGAIN FOR YOUR SUPPORT! YOU REALLY DON'T KNOW WHAT THE LOVELY REVIEWS MEAN TO ME! THIS STORY NOW HAS 30 REVIEWS, 50 FOLLOWERS AND OVER 1,500 VIEWS!**

**DISCLAMER – I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARCTERS OR THE ORIGANAL STORYLINE. ALL THAT I OWN IS MICROSOFT AND THE CURRENT STORY LINE. **

_Recap – _

"_You take the ones on the left and I take the ones on the right?" Jack attempted humour, but now wasn't really the time to crack a joke. _

"_Boo!"_

BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON

The nightmares charged all at once.

Sandy caught hold of Jacks hand and pulled them both up into the sky, Sandy making a dream sand cloud and Jack using the wind to make him fly. The Sandman make whips and started to disintegrate the stallions while Jack used his ice powers and agility to dodge and freeze them. To Jack, they seemed to be doing this forever and a day until the rest of the Guardians showed up.

They were still half asleep, but they managed to make it to the fight scene. After they got over the shock of what was happing, they joined in too. However, Tooth seemed weaker due to the decrease in followers, and was sloppy in her movements, meaning that North had to watch her back. And try as they want, none could get close enough to Sandy to give him the relief he needed.

BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON

Jack's PoV

Jack learned something new today.

He learned that he could control the sand.

He was fine with the shadows, and the whole 'fear' thing, well he got used to that. But now this 'controlling the nightmare sand' took a step too far. It was too much like Pitch. Way too much like Pitch. He could have at least found out when he was not in the middle of a battle.

Well, it was hardly his fault that the nightmare exploded in his face.

That's not true. It was his fault. He wanted, so badly, that the nightmare that was coming for him just to _go away. _ Well it looked like it did, for right now, Jack was moving the sand. He didn't even know what he was doing, yet here was, swirling the sand like he knew what he was doing. Which he didn't!

This made Jack very glad that the other Guardians were preoccupied with something else. He was already hiding BIG secrets form them, he was surprised that they hadn't already found out about his skills yet.

And he just hoped that it would stay that way.

BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON

Sandy's PoV

Of course, Sandy knew.

He knew all about the shadows, but not the fear and defiantly not the sand. This sand was different from what the dreamer was used to. Very different. Pitch should have never been able to use the sand like, shouldn't he? It should be impossible.

But Sandy knew about how much Pitch _loved_ to make the impossible happen.

He _WAS _the first spirit to have a child with a human. It should have never happened, but it did. It was a shame Jackson was gone. While he did live over 300 years ago and would have suffered the mortal's short life, it didn't mean that Sandy didn't miss the child. He was so full of hope and wonder, creating some of the best memories, not for just himself, but the other children who lived alongside him in the small village.

It was a shame he was gone.

No matter, Sandy doubted that the poor child could have helped the Guardians in this quest. Jackson loved his father very much, and was gifted in some of his powers. He doubted that Jackson would help his father, nor the Guardians in the battle. While he was the son of the Nightmare King, he was a very moral boy who had a good grasp at what he considered to be right and wrong.

Sandy shook his head. There was no point in thinking like this while he was in danger; that would only make him lose.

BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON

Jack was still in shock.

He doubted he could ever get the image of Sandy dying out of his head

_Pitch pulled back the arrow, aiming directly at the dreamer's heart. The Sandman had yet to notice._

Jack was sitting on one a window ledge, belong to one of the many windows that surrounded the workshop. He had his hood up and his face down, hiding his emotion from the world. He could help but feel it was all his fault. If he had made the nightmare sand exploding Pitch's face like he had done to his own. If he had gotten to Sandy sooner. If he hadn't followed the nightmare in the first place…

_Pitch smirked as he released his arrow at the unsuspecting Sandy. He would win this battle tonight._

The fear that Sandy felt was horridly good, which scared him more. Jack hated the fact that he could feel humans' natural fears in the first place, but it seems like he could feel any fears that spirits was… terrifying and exhilarating at the same time. Why would the Man in the Moon give him these powers when they don't even relate to winter?

_He was shot. The pain on his face said it all. But he wouldn't give in to fear. Sandy stood up, facing his fear with courage, courage that Jack knew that he'll never have. _

Jack was glad he was able to get his revenge back at Pitch for that. He had used is new found skills with nightmare san, his ice powers and his anger to destroy every horse that Pitch had sent at him. Resulting in the whole army disappearing. If destroying his entire army didn't count for revenge, then what does?

He had collected some of the sand and put it in the empty money bag for safe keeping. Who knows, if he had the time, maybe he'll be able to practice and use Pitch's offence as he's own defence?

Jack was pulled out of his musings by North. Jack looked up to meet the big man's soft blue eyes. Despite the sad day, he had put a smile on his face and tried to make Jack feel better. But there was nothing North could do for the downed spirit.

"Cheer up! It's Easter tomorrow, which means a new start a new hope. We've got the upper hand here!"

**HERE YOU GO, THIS HAS TO BE ONE OF MY LONGEST CHAPTERS! I'M VERY SORRY THAT SANDY'S DEAD, BUT THIS IS STICKING VERY CLOSE TO CANO, SO HE WILL BE BACK IN LATER CHAPTERS. DON'T WORRY, NEXT IS EASTER!**

**AFTER THIS IS FINNISHED, IM THINKING OF DOING A PREQUALL WHERE YOU SEE THE WHOLE OF JACKS PAST, HIS LONELY THREE HUNDERD YEAR BEFORE THIS STORY OR THE TIMES HE MEETS PITCH, OR ALL THREE. I ALSO MIGHT MAKE A DRABBLE SEQUAL WHERE YOU SEE WHAT HAPPENES AFTER AND WHAT THE SITUATION TURNS OUT LIKE. I KNOW IT'S A BIT EARLY TO DECIDE, BUT I REALLY WANT YOUR OPOINOIN ON WHAT I SHOULD DO AFER THIS STORY, OTHER THAN FININSHING OFF MY OTHER STORIES OF COURSE!**

**I SHOULD BE UPDATING THIS STORY ABOUT ONCE A WEEK FROM NOW ON, BUT THE SAME CAN'T BE SAID FOR THE OTHER STORIES OF MINE. I WILL TRY, BUT IT WONT BE AS FREQUENT AS THIS STORY. **

**JAYBIRD BLU – THANK YOU FOR THAT AMAZING REVIEW. I MADE MY DAY! YES, IT DOES MAKE SENCE LIKE THAT, ONLY THE FAC THAT BOTH OF THEM DON'T KNOW STOPS PITCH FORM ASKING.**

**BLUEFROSTY27 – THEIR RELAIONSHIP SHOULD COME CLEAR IN THE NEXT FEW CHAPTER, AND LIKE I SAY BEFORE, IM HOPING TO MAKE A PREQUL AND A SEQUAL AFTER THIS IS ONE.**

**LUNACATNIJA – SO AM I!**

**WORD COUNT - 1372**


	6. His Son Plays With Magic

**HELLO GUYS, HERES MY WEEKLY UPDATE. I'VE HAD A FEW REVIEWS ABOUT THE IDEA OF A SEQUAL/PREQUEL. **

**DISCLAMER – I DO NOT OWN ROTG.**

_Recap – _

_Despite the sad day, he had put a smile on his face and tried to make Jack feel better. But there was nothing North could do for the downed spirit. _

"_Cheer up! It's Easter tomorrow, which means a new start a new hope. We've got the upper hand here!"_

BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON

Bunny's tunnel ride was more fun than he originally thought.

Well, in Jacks defence, all he could feel is the other's fear of failing against Pitch without Sandy. Bunny and North stopped fighting about whose holiday was better and Tooth had stayed in the same place for the better of two hours. Sandy was the groups' moral support.

They arrived in the Warren, when they came across a little girl. Jamie's sister, Sophie, to be more accurate. Jack just lent against one of the many boulders found in Bunny's home watch the rest of the spirits panic, argue and fight among themselves. Jack didn't stop them; this was the most emotion they've shown since their friend's death. However, he had to step in when Tooth scared the poor child with her teeth.

"Guys, when was the last time you've been around children?" the Guardians blushed at the thought of being too busy protecting children that they didn't play with the youngsters. Jack just shook his head and make a single snowflake, one of his special ones. He made it fly around, catching sophism attention and making her chase it around another of the boulders.

"If one child could destroy Easter, then we're in worse shape than I thought." The snowflake made its way to Bunny's nose, where it landed. His eyes sparked and went over to the little girl and started to play with her. Jack felt the Guardians fears decreased and joined in on what the two new friends were doing; their eyes full of wonder of how Jack did it. Jack smiled, f he had to help with Easter, and he was doing it his way.

BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON

It wasn't long before the magic wore off and Sophie fell asleep. Then the argument began.

"No Jack, you can't!" Jack wasn't use to talking to someone, let alone being told what to do. He was a seasonal spirit, the only person who tells them what to do except Mother Nature.

"Why not? It's not like he would attack me!" the Guardians didn't look happy when he said that.

"Because we need you here." _They shouldn't rely on him to solve all their problems…_

"Trust me, I'll be as quick as a bunny."

Well, he going through shadows isn't best described as 'like a bunny', but the rest of the Guardians couldn't know that he could do that. It would end in disaster. Jack looked at the child in his arms. It was hard for him to know what she was dreaming without the sand dancing around her head, but it wasn't hard to tell that it was a good dream. As soon as he got out of the Warren, he jumped into the closest shadow and jumped.

He landed in Jamie's room, so he sneaked out the sleeping child's room and went into the one next to it. Inside it was very girly and pink, but it was hard to tell in the dark. He laid Sophie down on her bed, but as he got up to go, he found out that Sophie had attached herself to him. After multiple attempts to take her off, he managed it, causing her to fall off the bed.

"Sophie, is that you?"

Jack winced and threw he blanket on her, and her toy for good measures. He smiled at the girl and was about to leave when he heard the voice.

"Jack"

That's impossible, no one could see him…

"Jack!"

There it was again! He had to find out what who that was, and how they know his name. He followed the voice through the forest that was near Burgess. He zipped past some trees and went past the lake he woke up in. he stopped when he came across a broken bed with a hole underneath it. Maybe he shouldn't go down there…

"Jack!"

Never mind. He was going anyway.

**THERE YOU GO. THIS CHAPTERS A BIT SHORTER THAN THE OTHERS BUT THIS ONES BIT OF A FILLER, NO ACTION. THE NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE ABOUT JACK'S AND PITCH'S ENCOUNTER! THAT'S GOING TO BE A LITTLE HARDER TO WRITE, I THINK. **

**SHADOWCAT NINJA – THAT SHOULD BE EXPLAIN IN LATER CHAPTERS. REMEMBER, MIM DID CHANGE HIS APPERANCE WHEN HE BECAME A SPIRIT. **

**GUEST – I'M GLAD THAT YOU LIKE IT. **

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**WORD COUNT - 832**


	7. His Son Finds His Memories

**SO, GUYS, HOW DID YOU ENJOY THE LAST CHAPTER? I HOPED YOU LIKED IT! HERES THE NEXT ONE. **

**DISCLAMER – OBVIOUSLY, I DO NOT OWN ROTG. I WISH I DID THOUGH.**

_Recap – _

_Maybe he shouldn't go down there…_

"_Jack!"_

_Never mind. He was going anyway._

BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON

The hole seemed to go downwards forever, and Jack couldn't see a bottem, but what did he expect? It was dark, and while he could travel through the shaows, he couldn't see through them. Shadows take in all the light, making it so you couldn't see. It was their nature. That was why no one liked them.

Good thing that the others didn't know about his _talent _then, isn't it.

Finally, Jack reached the bottem of the pit. It looked misrble and barron. It seem like there was something in the past, long past, and now its gone. You could tell that the place missed the missing thing. The plce was falling apart and the cracks seemed to be getting bigger every moment…

"Jack!"

There was that voice again. Where was it coming from? How did they know him? He barely talks to anyone outside the seasonals, and lately the Guardians. He knew that people have heard of him, what with the rumors that sneaky little sprits liked to spread. Give them a secret and everyone will know by moring. The cheaky buggers also liked to listen to peoples conversations, making the saying 'walls have ears' quite real.

"why if it isn't little Jack Frost."

Of course Pitch lived here.

BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON

Pitch's PoV

Pitch stayed in the shadows as he observed the young spirit look at his home. He couldn't believe his plan to destract the wild card had attaully work, but it seemed that the Winter Spirit was suffering form slight amesia. This plan of his coul blow up in his face quite royally, and the chances of that happening where quite high. But this could work; no it should work, it will work.

But why does he look so familiar?

He'll figer that later. Right now it was time to put his plan into action.

"Nice of you to… pop in, shall we say." Jack was now on full alert, but yet again, Pitch still coulnt feel what the seasonal's fear what. Why couldn't he?

"where are you?" Pitch just smiled. He stayed where he was, holding his ground. From where he was, it was hard to tell where he was. Jack was on one of the any balcanys tht could be found in his home, and Pitch was above him, looking down like a hawk to a mouse. The underground lair hadnt changed at all, not since-

Don't think about it!

That was Rule #1. Never, ever, EVER, think about _it_. It only brought pain, and fear. His fear was the worst to feel.

He wasn't the only one to hate it either.

"it doesn't matter Jack. Whats more important is WHY you're here. Why are you here Jack?" at this he signled for the nightmares to attack the Easter Bunny's home. That way, even if this 'guest' fpnd put, he would be too late. After this day, there would be no hope left.

"well, I heard someone calling my name… you wouldn't happen to know who, would you?" Someone calling his name? that wasn't the plan. No, the plan was to make him see the bed whikst travelling, then because he was a curious little bugger, he would have a look at the hole and investigate it. What was he going on about with this voice?!

"you better not have trapped some poor chil down here, thatll only make it worse, oh there you are!" Pitch blinked put of his thoughts to see the very _familiar_ face of Jack Frost stareing back at hism. He seemed more relaxed now, and was jabbering about the voice he heard. He looked very simulr, _too similar_, to him.

Stop breaking Rule #1!

Jack was too busy to notice Pitch's face of surprise and thought on how he looked familiar. The fairies started to squeal again, but it took some time for Pitch to get out of his shock to realise thi fact, and by then. Jack was gone.

BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON

Jack's PoV

Something was up with Pitch, but that wasn't important right at that moment on time. The fairies were getting louder and louder and he ran through the twisty corridors of Pitch's Living area. Something was off about it, but that could wait 'till later.

He finally reached a roo fulled up with cages on the cilling an pilles and pilles of teeth. At his arriveal, the faries got louder, but as Jack started to open up the cages, he realised something.

"you guys cant fly, can you."

Scilenced filled the room, and it was then when Jack found out triifing the dark can be. He looked around, squinting in the dark. Who was making that noice? The scilence seeme deffening now that the little helpers stopped amking a nioce. Jack looked up to see the poor things stare at the open cages. For them, freeom was so close yet so far.

"Jack!"

Jacks eyes widened as he looked around, seeing if he could see the speaker. But he saw nothing but darkness and cages. That's not true! Next to a vacant chair was a small tooth box, with a little brown haird child who looked like someone Jack knew, but didn't recognise. It was him. This could be the answer to-

"take it." Jack quickly turned to see Pitch. His eyes were daring, but it was hard to read the rest of the emotions from his body. Jack looked at the small box in his hand. It barely weighed anything, an looked pretty insinifigent. But no one seemed to know how important this small little box would become.

"what have you done?" jack looked up to meet Pitch's eyesonly to see confusion. His opponebnts eyes were boring into his soal, searching for something.

"better yet Jack, what have you done?" Jack's eyes widened as he was forcefully into the shadows and landed in England.

BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON

Jack sat in a tree and watched as he witnessed Bunny get walked through by his once believers. He felt his fear increase an knew that the rabbet was having a herd time feeling his center. North went over to confort Bunny and noticed Jack in the tree above.

"Jack, where have you been?" this action, of course, brought everyones attention onto him. Jack put his hand in his pocet, hiding the memories.

"I heard a voice, someone was calling me." Tooth put a hand over her mouth. She obviously knew what happened. His memories box was calling to him. Bunny, however, didn't look very pleased with Jack.

"so you think someone calling your name is more important than Easter?!" For some reason, Jack wasn't surprised to find Bunny angry about this. Easter of '68, Bunny had screamed his throut raw without even finding out why it. But it didn't mean that it hurt less.

"I never said that Bunny." The person in question had his hands in a fist and was ready to take his anger out on something. Jack himself tenced, and he could feel the sand in the bag swerl around. He knew he should of left the Guardians when he could, and now was the right time to show them a little of what he could do.

"I don't even know why im here anymore." And with that, he fade into the shadows, glad not to see the spirits recation.

BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON

Bunny's PoV

What just happened?

His mind was completely blank after Jack faded into the shadows; but that should be impossble. Shouldn't it?

"You know, im glad that Baby Tooth went into his pocket now." Everyone looked at Tooth. Her colour was fading and her wings had long stopped working.

"What?! Why would you want her to go with… him?!" Bunny was still very angry about Jack not helping, but where was he when they were fighting nightmares? Not that it mattered anymore. It was obvious that he was on Pitch's side, what with the shadowtraveling.

"Cause he's going to need her more than us."

**THERE YOU GO, CHAPTER 7 IS COMPLETE. THIS IS MY LONGEST CHAPTER YET! NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE ABOUT ANTARCTICA, THEN THE MEMORIES! IVE BEEN REVIEWING MY OTHER CHAPTERS AND MY SPELLING AND GRAMMER ARE HORRIBLE! I'M SOO SORRY ABOUT THAT!**

**SHADOWCAT NINJA – MAYBE, I DON'T REALLY KNOW YET.**

**LUNARCATNINJA – THANKS! THERE WAS SOME IN THIS CHAPTER AND THEY'LL BE MORE IN THE NEXT ONE. **

**WORD COUNT - 1531**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	8. His Son Finds A Friend

**HEY GUYS, SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING LAST WEEK, I WAS WALKING IN THE NEW FOREST WITH A VERY HEAVY BAG ON MY BACK. WHAT FUN!**

**DISCLAIMER – I REALLY REALLY WISH THAT I OWN ROTG, BUT I DO NOT.**

_Recap – _

_It was obvious that he was on Pitch's side, what with the shadow traveling. _

"_Cause he's going to need her more than us."_

BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON

Jack sat on one of the many snowy mountains, wondering what the Guardians thought of him. He looked out onto an ice sheet, it would be winter here soon. While it's always cold and snowy, winter meant no sun or light to its inhabitants. That didn't matter to Jack. He can't feel the cold.

But could he as a mortal?

He still had his memories, and Baby Tooth was in his pocket, trying to keep warm and protected from the harsh winds Antarctica has. It was after Jack arrived at the South Pole that he realised that the small fairy had accompanied him on his little trip. He would go back, but seeing the faces of the Guardians made him pause. So he didn't.

Though, it did make him wonder where he got his powers from, because he had to learn how to use his ice magic, but he instinctively knew what to do when it came to his shadow magic, as if, in his mortal life, he had been taught how to do it. He had the answers in his hands, yet he hesitated.

He was so lost in his thought that he didn't notice Pitch had arrived until he introduced himself.

"Ah, so the Guardians did abandon you. Because of your memories? Or because you abounded them in a time of need?" Jack turned to look at the speaker.

"None, actually. Anyway, it's none of your business of what do, after all, I'm a neural party." Pitch smiled at Jack. It was easy to tell he was getting stronger. His aura was flaring at the power the children's fear gave him. However, this made Jack, although he didn't know it, more powerful too.

"Ah, but, maybe not for long. You see, I have a proposition for you." Jack raised an eyebrow. He got up form where he was sat on the mountain edge, and picked up his staff, just in case. He could feel Baby Tooth and the memories move around in his pocket, and he instantly sends her a mental apology for waking her, despite the fact she wouldn't get it.

"What do you think you possibly have that I could ever want?"

"Oh I don't know, believers, a friend too can trust… a family that you can always fall back to." This struck a chord in Jack, like he had been told this before, or something along those lines.

"I mean, nothing goes together more than the cold and the dark." Now, this, Jack knew. Why wouldn't he? This was basically his whole life story! Not that he understood what that meant.

"There's more than one type of cold Pitch. What one are you talking about?" Jack asked. Pitch gave his signature smile.

"I think we both know what sort of cold I'm talking about." He pulled a bit of frozen black sand out of his robe. "Look familiar?"

Jack looked at the object in Pitch's hand. That's what he could do. There were no limits to what he could do, was there? The sand/ice alloy seemed more indestructible than the normal horses that Pitch could make already, with this in replacement of them, the Guardians wouldn't stand a chance.

"Just think, us two together, the world would be-"

"Pitch Black?" It was quite predictable of what Pitch was trying to do here. But Jack wasn't stupid enough to fall for it. "I'm sorry. As much as I'm not the Guardians favourite right now, I don't want children to fear me like they do you."

Pitch sighed. Well, if he won't join him, he'll have to get rid of him. He manipulated the shadows to knock Jack down the cliff. There's no need for children in a fight they don't understand.

BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON

Baby Tooth's PoV

She couldn't believe this. Out of everything that has happened recently, her sisters being trapped by Pitch, Sandy dying and Easter getting destroyed, slamming into a cliff was no biggy. She flew out of Jacks pocket, not noticing the memories box come out at the same time.

Baby Tooth was one of the fastest Tooth fairies ever born, but she was the youngest, meaning that the rest of the fairies want to protect her from the mortal world. Tooth understood how she felt, but Mother Tooth couldn't do anything without the rest of the fairies thinking that she was picking favourites. Baby Tooth understood, but that doesn't mean that she liked it. This meant that going to the South Pole with Jack was the first time she'd really gone anywhere on her own, without any other fairies.

Baby tooth didn't know why she followed Jack. When she saw the spirit appear, he looked rather output and upset. There was something about him that changed since she first saw him on the North Pole. The youngest Tooth Fairy remembered when the first rumours of a new Spirit of Winter was born, but then the rumours got nasty, saying he was selfish and horrible to the mortals, and it got worse after the blizzard on '68.

That was the reason she went with Jack. She wanted to know if the rumours were true. Though, she didn't expect him to shadowtravel. That was a completely new experience for her; one that she wasn't willing to try in a while. When she entered the pocket and saw the memories, she knew it was time for Jack to see them.

She flew up to the spirits face and watch as Jack sighed heavily and sat up.

"What Baby Tooth?" she pointed to the memories, but it took a few moments for Jack to catch on.

"What about them?" he picked up the memories, but before he could do anything, he was sucked into a portal of swirling light. He was gone.

**RIGHT, IT WAS SUGGESTED TO ME BY THE SHIFTING THAT I SHOULD GET A BELTA, WHICH I WILL. ANYONE WHO WANTS TO BELTA THIS STORY, JUST MP ME.**

**I CANT THANK YOU ANOUGH FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS I HAVE GOT. IF YOU HAVE ANY QUSTIONS OR ANY IDEAS I COULD USE IN THIS STORY, PLEASE TELL ME IN A REVIEW!**

**TARANODONGIRL1 – HERE'S THE UPDATE! SHE FOLLOWED HIM WHEN JACK WAS WITH THE GUARDIANS.**

**ROSE – PITCH WASN'T LOOKING CLOSELY AT WHAT MEMORIES JAKC TOOK WITH HIM, I THINK…**

**SHADOWCAT NINJA – I WILL USE THAT IDEA.**

**PHGIM.7 – NOT YET, BUT SOON.**

**WORD COUNT - 1166 **


	9. His Son Meets His Uncle (Sorta)

**HEY, LOOK! IT'S A CHAPTER ABOUT HIS MEMORIES! I THINK EVERYONES BEEN WAITING FOR THIS ONE! **

**DISCLAIMER – HAHA, I ALMOST FOGOT TO PUT THIS IN! I DO NOT OWN ROTG.**

_Recap – _

_She flew up to the spirits face and watch as Jack sighed heavily and sat up. _

"_What Baby Tooth?" she pointed to the memories, but it took a few moments for Jack to catch on._

"_What about them?" he picked up the memories, but before he could do anything, he was sucked into a portal of swirling light. He was gone._

BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON

Jack blinked as the colours form the portal stopped. He blinked. This wasn't possible.

_A group of children ran around, playing in the snow. A small brown haired child aged about 7 threw a snowball at a young blonde haired girl._

"_Got you Lizzy!"_

"_Hey! That's not fair, Jackson Overland."_

Jack gasped as the girl ran straight through him, but the pain that comes with it didn't follow. He was just an observer here. Nothing more, nothing less. He looked over to Jackson. The boy looked just like him, except for the hair and eyes. They were brown on the child while the spirits were white and blue respectively. It was hard to tell it was the same person, but once you realised it, you saw the similarities between the two.

_The children carried on with their snowball fight until the sun started to set and mothers started to call them home for dinner. But that didn't stop their fun. It was Christmas Eve. The sooner you go to bed, the quicker Santa would come. Jackson was the last to be called in, and by then, it was dark. The young child didn't seem to mind the dark._

Jack smiled at the shadow that was being shown to him. It seem, even as a mortal, he was as carefree as ever. He followed his younger self until they got the edge of the forest and entered the hut after him.

"_Mamma! I'm home Mamma!" Jackson cried as he entered the hut. Jackson's mother looked towards her son from the pot where she was cooking her family's meal. She had long dull brown hair like her son, tied up in a knot. Perhaps, when she was younger, it was full of life but now it was riddled with grey strands despite her age. She tasted the dinner she was cooking. It was rabbit stew, again. _

"_Mamma, is Santa coming tonight? Like Papa said? Is Papa coming too?" Jackson still full of energy despite the long day of throwing snowballs, making snowmen and snow angels. _

_His mother smiled at his questions and started to fill two bowls up. The leftovers where for tomorrows lunch._

"_Why, of cause Santa's coming. Just like your Papa told you. But don't think you're getting any presents from him, you've been a naughty boy this year Jackson."_

"_That's the point!" Jackson exclaimed "that way, I'll will get coal and you won't have to worry about buying firewood which means that you'll have more money for Baby Pippa." His mother just sighed in reply and served dinner to Jackson. No matter how many times she told him, he refused to listen, saying he was the man of the house because Papa couldn't. It broke her heart. _

Jack looked at his mother's face. Maybe as a child he didn't know or realise it, but now he did. It hurt seeing her like this, knowing there's probably a lot of things he should of told her, but couldn't, or didn't.

"_I don't know about your Father, but I think your uncle is coming…"_

"_Is he?! Is he?! Is he?!" jack said, jumping up and down on his seat. His mother smiled at him, glad that she didn't have to see the disappointed look on his face of not seeing his father on Christmas. _

Jack smiled too. He remembered his uncle-

Jack caught his breath. It was his fault that his uncle was dead, if he acted quicker, then…

Tears started to pour down his face. He thought he was over this, seeing your close friend die… only to remember that they were closer a few centuries ago…

"_Do you think he'll give me a dream about dolphins again? Or dragons or…" Jackson started rambling in his excitement of seeing his uncle. _

"_Now, now. Calm own Jackson and eat your dinner. You won't be able to play with him with an empty stomach now, would you?" His mother replied. In the next room, a baby started to scream and cry._

"_Oh dear, Pippa's up again." His mother got up and went into the Pippa's room while Jackson ate up his dinner as fast as he could._

Jack watch as his younger self waited for Sandy to come, and smiled at the face he pulled when Sandy arrived. They played for a while next to the forest with their mother, and Jack, watching over the two. Sandy created animals out of sand and Jackson would interact with them. Jackson started to nod off, and for Jack, the world turned black.

BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON

North's PoV

Things were getting from bad to worse.

Everyone was sitting at the pole, meaning that was Bunny, Tooth and himself. Pitch was off the radar since Easter, and Jack was missing since his performance on Easter. Bunny thought that Jack had joined up with Pitch, but Tooth was persistent. She said that Baby Tooth wouldn't have travelled with him if she thought that there was a chance that Jack was on the other team. She holds her fairies of the highest regurd, so if they think that jack is on their side; that meant that he was.

bunny thought that the shadowtraveling showed that he was on Pitch's side. Well, Bunny thought that anything dark meant that they was on Pitch's side. It also didn't help that he listened to the gossip and rumors in the spirit world about Jack, and lets not foget blizzard of '68. There are two things about Bunny which North knew a lot about. One: he likes to hold a grudge. Two: he can be very stubbon. Both of which are a bad mix in a situation like this.

North, however, decided to not pass judgement on the young spirit until the final battle. He wasn't going to automaticly put him on a side due to the way things have been lately. Right now, Jack would be very confused, and that's not the best emotion to make a decidion.

BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON

Jack's PoV

And confused he was.

How on Earth could Sandy be his uncle? Sure, it now explains why he acted the way he did, but still! Jack thought that seeing his memories would open a few dorrways and answer questions, but now he had more doorways and less keys than before! But before his train of thought could continue, the black faded and the next memory started…

**SORRY ABOUT THE CLIFF HANGER GUYS! IVE DECIDED THAT I WILL MAKE A GOOD FEW CHAPTERS ABOUT HIS MEMORIES, OTHERWISE IT WILL BE RUSHED AND YOU WON'T GET ANY ANSWERS. **

**THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT. OVER 4000 VIEWS! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THIS REALLY MEANS TO ME!**

**LUNARCATNINJA – I THINK PITCH SUBCONSCIOUSLY KNOWS ABOUT JACK BEING HIS SON. THAT'S JUST GIVEN ME AN IDEA FOR SOMETHING…**

**LOKIAU10 – I'M GLAD YOU LIKE THIS, AND I AGREE.**

**BLUEFROSTY27 – JACK WILL FIND OUT SOON, I PROMISE!**

**WORD COUNT - 1295**


	10. His Son Cries

**I AM SO SORRY I DIDN'T UPATE LAST WEEK! I REALLY MEAN IT!**

**ANOTHER CHAPTER ABOUT JACK'S MEMORIES! HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

**OH, I'M STILL LOKING FOR A BELTA, BY THE WAY. IF YOU EVEN KNOW ANYONE WHO WOULD BE WILLING TO BELTA THIS STORY, PLEASE TELL ME IN THE COMMENTS.**

**DISCLAMER – AS MUCH AS I WISH IT, I DO NOT OWN ROTG.**

_Recap – _

_Jack thought that seeing his memories would open a few doorways and answer questions, but now he had more doorways and less keys than before! But before his train of thought could continue, the black faded and the next memory started…_

BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON

He remembered now. It was unusual for a spirit to interact with mortals like that, but somehow, Jack and sandy had a special connection that made it possible to have an uncle/nephew relationship. But it confused Jack even more… But a more important question is, where is his father?

_Winter had long gone by now, but the children we're still playing in the empty meadows that weren't that deep into the forest. Nearby, you could hear men talking and trees falling. That didn't bother the children. Jackson looked like the little leader of the children, and none of them seemed to mind._

"_Hey, guys! –" Jackson said in his young squeaky voice._

"_OI, there's girls here too, y'know!" the blonde girl from the last memory shouted back at him. The rest of the girls in the group nodded in agreement._

"_Sorry! But mums having another baby!" Jackson exclaimed. The other children started to get very excited of the aspect of a new addition to the group, in a good few years' time, of course. They weren't going to play with a baby who couldn't walk and talk, were they?_

The present Jack smiled at their antiques and their games, noting, if you quint your eyes, children's behaviour and the way they played hadn't changed in the time Jack had been a spirit despite the fact that technology had changed dramatically during that time. Not really. It was the same in almost all of the countries in the world, if Jack's travels could tell him anything.

_The children carried on to play and run around, until the men call the children home with them. Once they got back to the village, Jackson ran straight home. By the time he got to his house, he was out of breath, but still smiling due to playing with the other children. He opened the door to see a man about 30 talking to his mother._

"_Hi mum, hi Mr Frost." Jackson said as he sat on another chair besides his mother. She smiled at him and went to get some stew for him._

"_Little dude," The man responded "how many times do I have to tell you? You can call my John." The young boy frowned._

"_But mum said that it's rude to call someone by their first name if they're older than you." John smiled._

"_Yes, that's true, but I want you to call me by that name, because I'm not really old, am I?" _

The memory ended there, and left Jack alone. The man, John, was his unborn sister's dad, why else was his mum so happy around him. It still left many questions unanswered. How was his mum able to see Sandy? More importantly, where was his dad?

BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON

_It was autumn now. The leaves looked like they were painted in fiery shades of red orange and yellow. The children had grown over the summer and were outside, playing like in many other of the past memories. It seems that they were trying to get the most of the warm sun before it disappeared and was replaced by the harsh winter that everyone expected. Except, this time, Jackson wasn't there._

_Which was weird, it was a known fact in the small village that when something fun was going on, it was very likely that Jackson, who had recently turned 8, caused it. It didn't matter to the children. He was just playing hide and seek. It wasn't the first time he did this. The first person to find him would be the winner._

_Unfortunately for them, Jackson was a very good hider. If he didn't want to be found, then he won't be. _

Jack frowned as he noticed that Jackson was shadow traveling. Maybe that's why he could do it now, because he could during his mortal life. However, it still didn't explain why he could do it now.

_The child in the shadows smiled at the other children. His plan was working perfectly. As soon as they disappeared from this part of the woods, he could go visit his dad. It had been a while since that saw each other, and dad couldn't visit him anymore…_

_Stupid Johnathon Frost._

"_Jackson! Where are you!" the adults were calling him now. Great. Maybe next time he could see his dad._

BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON

This still didn't answer his questions.

Jack hoped they would sooner rather than later.

BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON

_Jackson couldn't believe it. He just couldn't. It wasn't possible._

"_I'm so sorry Jackson." _

_It was later that night. He was sitting at the table with John opposite to him. It wasn't possible. No. I just wasn't. Pippa in the other room started to cry again. John sighed and went to comfort her, leaving Jackson alone. A tear fell out, quickly followed by a river of them._

"_What do you mean mama's gone?"_

**SORRY! IVE BEEN HAVING A WRITERS BLOCK LATELY, SO IM SORRY IN THIS CHAPTER IS CRAP. BUT, GOOD NEWS, ALMOST 100 FOLLOWERS!**

**PHIGIM.7 – I'M SO SORRY, BUT IT HAD TO BE DONE. IF IT MAKES YOU FEEL BETTER, I'M SURE YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO FEELS LIKE THIS.**

** . .HEAD – THANKS, I HOPE THIS CHAPTER CLEARED UP YOUR QUESTIONS. IF NOT, DON'T BE AFRAID TO TELL ME.**

**LUNARCATNINJA – SO AM I!**

**WORD COUNT – 1057**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	11. His Son Find A Key

**YES! OVER 100 FOLLOWERS! AND MORE MEMORIES**

**DICLAMER – I DON'T OWN ROTG**

_**RECAP – **_

_A tear fell out, quickly followed by a river of them._

"_What do you mean mama's gone?"_

BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON

This was getting a bit much for Jack.

His head was worse than it was earlier, making it hurt to even think. He could fell multiple doors in his mind opening, as if the memories were keys. Form what he learned so far, any significant events that would have affected the way he acted were shown to him as a flashback, giving him a huge sense of déjà vu. And, from how nauseating he felt, it was going to happen again.

"_Pippa, wait up!" _

_The years had passed drastically since we last saw Jackson. He was 12 now. He had grown in high, and lost some of his baby fat, giving him a more serious face than before. His younger sister had grown too. She was five now, and very fast. _

"_Can we see daddy, please Jacky, please" she emphasised the last please, showing how much she want to go. She ran into the woods, Jackson not far behind. The other children were playing in the cool spring mourning, not noticing that the two Overland children were going to disappear, again._

_Over the last four years, the two children lived with Johnathon, who of which Jackson hate with a passion and Pippa adored. Their mother's house was still there, ready for Jackson to inherit when he was older, but for now, John's house would do. However, he lived in the centre of the village, which made it harder for their unofficial godfather and honorary uncle to visit. It was also harder for them to visit their father without anyone noticing, although occasionally he snuck in at night, which wasn't hard for him to do at all. _

"_Jacky, we're here! We're here!" Pippa showed into the forest, but Jackson doubted that anyone from the village could hear her. In front of them was a hole, not unlike a badgers __**(A.N. – DO YOU GET BADGERS IN AMAERICA?)**__. This one, however, was slightly bigger and went vertically downwards._

"_Me jump first Jacky!" squealed Pippa and then she jumped, disappearing into the hole. You could hear her giggling on the way down. Jack smiled affectionately and joined her._

BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON

The hole looked familiar to Jack. It took him a moment to realise, but when he did…

"No way, that isn't possible… Spirits can't have children… That's impossible! I mean, yeah it kinda explains most of the stuff, but seriously! Out of all the spirits in the world, Pitch Black was, no, technically he still is, my father."

There. He said it aloud. He had a theory that he had some sort of relation with Pitch, where else could he get his powers?! But now it felt like that was the key that opened many doors. It didn't stop more doors appearing though.

But Jack had never heard of a spirit having a child before, let alone with a mortal. Yet again, he had never heard of an adult seeing a spirit either. He would ask Sandy, but he isn't here… The memories carried on.

BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON

_Jackson followed his sister through the dark tunnels that resided underneath the forest. It was impossible to see you hand in front of your face, let alone the path that the children were following. It was like a labyrinth, there was so many openings to go down, and they were the ones you could see._

Jack smiled bitterly. It seems that his _dad_ (_that was going to need a lot of getting used to…) _hadn't changed the décor in a few centuries. So after this, he should be able to navigate his old home away from Frost's place. Jack blink, then smiled at the irony of hating someone with the last name that he would soon adopt for his own.

"_Daddy!"_

_Jackson smiled as the came a crossed a comfortable room which held a sofa and a worn out armchair. While it was dark, it wasn't a bad dark, and the fireplace that was opposite the doorway lit the room and gave it a warm feeling to the atmosphere. Sitting in the armchair was Pitch. He hadn't changed in 300 years, which wasn't surprising. He was reading a book, but Jackson couldn't tell what it was about due to it being in French. Pitch looked over to see Pippa running towards him._

"_How is my favourite daughter in the world?" Pitch asked, smiling as he put her on his lap. Pippa didn't disagree with his decision, and started blabbing on about her time in the village science that last saw each other, which was about four months ago. Their visits were becoming more and more irregular and it scared Jackson how quickly his relationship with their father was drifting way from each other. It was a different story for Pippa. _

_Pippa barley knew her mother, what with her dying when Pippa was one. She understood that Pitch was her father, but he was barley there for her, which upset Jackson greatly. He knew Pitch tried his best raising the both of them, but he hadn't had to be a parent for a long time, for he had been a spirit before human kind was around. He made a brilliant history teacher though._

_It wasn't long before Pippa nodded off on Pitch's lap. Father and son sat in silence._

"_Hey."_

"_Hey"_

_The silence continued. _

"_Jackson?"_

"_Yes dad?"_

"_Promise me something."_

"_What?"_

"_Don't die as young as your mother."_

"_Okay dad."_

"_Promise?"_

"_Promise."_

**I KNOW I WAS SUPPOSE TO UPDATE YESTERDAY, BUT I WAS AT MY FRIENDS SWEET SIXTEENTH… YEAH. BUT FOR THAT, I DECIDED THAT JACKS COULD FIND OUT IN THIS CHAPTER… TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF IT.**

**REVIEWS!**

**GUEST (1) – AS YOU CAN SEE, HERE IS AN UPDATE**

**GUEST (2) – I AM VERY SIRIUS.**

**LUNARCATNINJA – AND AS YOU CAN SEE, I HAVE CARRIED ON THAT METAPHOR ON.**

**RIGHT NOW, I'M RUNNING OUT OF ORIGINAL IDEAS FOR JACKS MEMORIES. GOT ONE? PLEASE PUT IT DOWN IN THE REVIEWS AND I MIGHT USE YOUR IDEA.**

**WORD COUNT – 1083**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	12. His Son's Memory Laughs

**LOOK! EARLY UPDATE DUE TO IT BEING THE HOLIDAYS!**

**I GOT OVER 15 REVIEW IN ONE DAY! THANKS GUYS! **

**DISCLAMER – I DON'T OWN ROTG. OTHER WISE THIS WOULD ALL BE CANON.**

**WARNING – THIS CHAPER HAS SWEARING IN IT, MAINLY BY PITCH.**

**THIS CHAPTER WAS INPIRED BY KIRSTIEWORM1999 ALEXIS-SENPAI AND KATHARINE (GUEST).**

_**RECAP - **_

"_Don't die as young as your mother."_

"_Okay dad."_

"_Promise?"_

"_Promise."_

BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON

He broke his promise. Why did he do such a stupid thing and break his promise? The memories began to blur of remembered days and mini adventures as a child. Suddenly, it was Pippa's 6th birthday…

BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON

_Most of the village woke up to shouting, again._

_It wasn't the first time, and they learned a while back it won't be the last. They didn't blame Jackson, of course. It wasn't his fault that John started drinking. It wasn't his fault that Jackson had to get a job as a shepherd because John had lost his. It also wasn't his fault that John kept spending more money in the bar than on the both of the children under his care. _

_But today was special. It was Pippa's 6__th__ birthday. Jack had it all planned out, but it seems that John had different ideas._

BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON

"_What do you mean that you're not going to work? I need that money!"_

"_Well, Frost, one, it's my day off, two, its Pippa's birthday and three, WE need that money that you spend of alcohol, but you don't hear me complaining."_

_An empty bottle was thrown at Jackson, he ducked, causing the bottle to fly over his head and smash in the corner of the room_

"_OI, don't throw that at me you drunken, jerk-faced bast-"_

"_Jacky, what's going on?"_

_Jackson and Johnathon looked at the little girl. She looked bleary and tired, due to little sleep. It didn't help that Sandy visited last night, wishing her a happy birthday. Pitch was going to come tonight…_

_Jackson smiled, picked Pippa up and cuddled her tight. She still liked Frost, for some reason, and didn't like it when her brother spoke ill of him. This thought made the smile on his face fall, just a little, and he sighed. He put her a chair and started on her breakfast, turning his back to the door and the other two people in the room._

_John glared at Pippa, then fell asleep, hung over. It wasn't the first time he fell asleep at the table, and there were times where he never left the crudely made object. His snores echoed throughout the house, but went unnoticed by the other two occupants. _

"_Jacky, is Johnny okay?"_

"_Yeah, he's fine." Jackson replied. He gave him and his sister a small bowl of porridge and handed it to her. She ate it as fast as she could, despite the fact it was hot. Jackson smiled and ate his, but not as fast. After Pippa finished she quickly got down form the table and ran out of the house, ready to play with her friends. Jackson sighed, again, and looked at John. He better not ruin it for Pippa. He could take any beating, but if ever did anything form Pippa…_

BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON

Jack watched the scene of his past self, Pippa and their friends playing. Unnoticed by the children, Pitch was watching too. The day sped on quickly, and before long, the sun was setting. Jack hadn't moved since his memory sister started to play outside, but he wasn't watching her or her friends. He was watching Pitch. It was weird, confusing even. The present Pitch, the one who was fighting the Guardians, he was ruthless and unforgiving. But here, in his memories, he was kind and gentle towards himself and his sister.

What changed to make him the way he was today?

BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON

_It was the evening now. The children had all been called home, meaning the Overland children went back to Johnathon's house. They didn't notice Pitch following them. _

_Pippa was asleep on the table due to her long summer's day of activities, along with John, who was holding yet another bottle of alcohol. Jackson was making rabbit stew for dinner. Pitch was in the shadows, waiting. John woke suddenly due to the smell of the stew, and saw Jackson taking his time making dinner._

"_OI, hurry up!"_

_Pitch frowned. _

"_Oh shut up you dick-head." Pitch's eyes widened when he realised that the insult came out of his own mouth. Jackson got into silent stitches and Pippa stayed asleep, which Pitch was glad of. Jackson was old enough to know that the language he just used was bad, but Pippa loved to say new words that she heard, regardless where she heard them. _

_Pitch smirked… it had been a while since he had seen Jackson actually smile…_

"_But you wouldn't know how to unless someone sew your lips together, because your that stupid."_

_This caused another round of stitches from Jackson._

"_Why are you laughing? What so funny" John was fully awake now, was getting angry. _

"_You wouldn't know funny if it hit you in the face."_

_Jackson was full out laughing now, but it wasn't enough for Pippa to wake. She was a deep sleeper, very deep._

"_Well. Answer me!"_

"_Just reminded me of a joke that my friend told me the other day." Jackson managed to say through his giggles._

"_Not that you have any." Pitch sniped. "No one would want to due to your bad breath, they'll want to be 100 miles away from you!"_

_That was the last straw for Jackson. He was full-heartedly laughing now. He was currently on the floor, laughing till he cried and giggling till he had hiccups. Pitch smiled and left for the night, sad that he didn't wish Pippa a happy birthday, but glad he made Jackson happy._

_Meaning that he missed the smashed glass, blood, screams and insults that carried on through the night from the household he had just left._

**THANKS GUYS FOR THE SUPPORT THAT YOU'RE GIVING ME! IT REALLY MEANS A LOT. SORRY ABOUT THE CIFFY…**

**QUESTION – WHAT SHOULD JACK'S MUM'S NAME BE? TELL ME IN THE COMMENTS.**

**YOU KNOW THE IDEAS YOU'VE BEEN GIVING ME? I LOVE THEM, SOME GOT ME SQUEELING AS IF MY OTP JUST KISSED. WELL, I WONT BE ABLE TO WRITE ALL OF THEM IN ****THIS**** STORY, BUT LIKE I SAID EARLIER, I AM DOING A PREQUEL ABOUT JACK'S LIFE AS A MORTAL, WHICH SHOULD ANSWER A FEW OF THE QUESTIONS ABOUT IT, GIVE A BETTER LOOK AT HIS PAST IN GENERAL AND TO FILL ANY PLOT HOLES I MAKE. THIS MEANS THAT YOU HAVE TO CARRY ON REVIEWING YOUR IDEAS TO ME!**

**REVIEWS!**

**C.A. CREST – THONK YOU, YOU GAVE THE LONGEST REVIEW FOR THIS STORY IVE EVER HAD. I LOVE YOUR IDEA, MEANING I SHALL USE IT. **

**ALEXIS-SENPAI – AS YOU CAN SEE, I HAVE USED YOUR IDEA IN THIS CHAPTER. THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUGGETSION.**

**FLYGONWRITER64 – I WILL USE YOUR IDEA, COMBINDED WITH SOMEONE ELSES, IN THE NEXT COUPLE OF CHAPTERS, I PROMISE.**

** . .HEAD – I WILL USE YOUR IDEA, BUT NOT IN THIS STORY. **

**KATHARINE (GUEST) – THANK YOU FOR THAT IDEA, AND WILL USE IT IN THE FURE, PROMISE.**

**WORD COUNT – 1294**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	13. His Son Discovers Something

**GUYS, I HAVE FOUND A BELTA BY THE NAME OF ZORRA REED, WHICH MEANS THE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS ARE GOING TO BE REVISED PRETTY SOON.****I'M SORRY THAT I DIDN'T UPDATE SOONER BUT I HAD A WRITERS BLOCK MEANING I FOUND THIS CHAPTER REALLY HARD TO WRITE. IN OTHER NEWS, I HAVE A POLL ON MY PROFLIE ON WHAT JACK'S MUM'S NAME SHOULD BE. **

**DISCLAIMER – I DON'T OWN ROTG, UNFORTUNATLY.**

_**RECAP – **_

_Pitch smiled and left for the night, sad that he didn't wish Pippa a happy birthday, but glad he made Jackson happy._

_Meaning that he missed the smashed glass, blood, screams and insults that carried on through the night from the household he had just left._

BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON

Jack held his breath as more memories rushed around him, some more vivid than others. He remembered so much, and he remembered so many people, most of them dead now. He remembered the first time he used his powers…

_Jackson was running. Blood was flowing down his leg from the injury that the bastard he lived with made. He knew he should stop… but he couldn't. Pippa would be fine… Frost like her. He wouldn't do anything to her, would he? He was so lost in his train of thought that he didn't notice that he had entered the forest, and was going in a direction that he had never been before. It wasn't until he tripped, landing on his hands and knees, due to a bit of rotting log that he realise he was lost. It was the first time that he had been in the forest in the night like this. The forest looked so different in the dark._

_The trip had caused the cut on his leg to flair in pain, only now had he realised how deep the cut was. He slowly moved to sit on the ground of rotting leaves and twigs that made a loud snapping sound when any pressure was put on them to get a better look at his cut. Bits of dirt clung onto the blood around his cut and Jackson tried his best to clean the wound with his t-shirt. He began to panic, the cloth, now stained a bright red, didn't seemed to do much help and now was rendered useless to Jackson. Tears began to stream down his face due to panic and pain. He wished mum was here, she'll know what to do. But she wasn't. She was dead. _

_Dad should know what to do, but he wasn't here. If only his dad could stumble across him on his way home. Jackson growled at himself whist angrily wiping away any stray tears that hadn't fallen off his face yet. Of course dad wasn't going to find him here. It was too dark, and probably in the other direction form where dad lived anyway. _

_Jackson was too irritated with himself to notice the wolf that was approaching him until Jackson heard him growl. The irritation he felt quickly turned to fear and his breaths quickened as he watched the wolf walk towards him, ready to pounce on its prey at any moment. He wish he could be anywhere else, didn't matter where, just not here, in the middle of the forest. He closed his eyes and tried to control his breaths, he didn't want the wolf to be the last thing he saw._

_Suddenly, everything seemed cold and dark. Jackson felt as if he was falling, falling, falling._

**I KNOW, I KNOW, IT'S THE SHORTEST CHAPTER I'VE WRITTEN, BUT, LIKE I SAID BEFORE, I HAD WRITERS BLOCK FOR A WHILE, AND IT WAS THE BEST I COULD COME UP WITH. THIS IS PART ONE OF THIS CHAPTER, AND I'LL REPLACE IT WITH THE FULL CHAPTER ASAP.**

**REVIEWS!**

**LUNARCATNINJA – I DON'T THINK SPIRITS CAN KILL MORTALS LIKE THAT, AND I'VE JACK'S GOING TO DIE THE SAME WAY AS CANON.**

**HPAWSOME – I'M GLAD THAT YOU LIKE IT. I REALLY LOVE YOUR IDEA AS WELL, SO ILL USE IT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**GUEST (1) – I'M SORRY THE UPDATE WASN'T AS FAST AS LAST TIME.**

**THANK YOU HPAWSOME, THEAWSOME5, PETERPAN13, MARUSASULOVER16 AND FLYGONWRITER64 FOR YOUR SUGGESTIONS FOR NAMES.**

**WORD COUNT – 707**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	14. His Son Makes A Promice

**YES! THIS STORY NOW HAS OVER 10,000, ALMOST 11,000, VIEWS! THANKS GUYS! HERE'S CHAPTER 14. THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS AND THE SUPPORT YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN GIVING ME. STUPID WRITERS BLOCK.**

**DISCLAMER – I DON'T OWN ROTG  
**

_Sometimes it's not the person you miss._

_It's the memories.  
_

_**RECAP – **_

_Suddenly, everything seemed cold and dark. Jackson felt as if he was falling, falling, falling._

BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON

_That was weird. _

_Well, if falling out of a shadow into your father's living room in front of said person wasn't weird, Jackson thought that nothing in the world would be able to qualify for the title._

_Jackson was still breathing heavily and the cut on his leg throbbed in pain. He could feel the sweat run down his gritty back and his heart was beating out of his ribcage, but he was safe in HIS home, not Frost's, meaning now he was able to calm down. His father, however, was very far away from being calm. His son had just appeared out of no-where, injured! Of course he was going to panic._

_But not in front of Jackson. _

"_Jackson are you okay?"_

BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON

_Pitch watched as his oldest, but very young in comparison to himself, child slept on the couch. His leg had been washed and was now covered in white bandages. From past experiences, Pitch had found out that it was impossible for the children to dream, but he had always thought that was the only side-affect from being his child. Obviously, he was wrong. _

_He doubted Pippa was able to travel through shadows. Despite being his daughter, she always rather be in the sun and play in the day time compared with the dark. Lately, she seemed almost scared of it, but as long as she was with Jackson or himself, she seemed to be alright with it. He blamed Frost, telling her and Jackson, not that Jackson ever listened to him, stories of monsters under the bed._

_Though, that WAS good inspiration on how to spread nightmares… now wasn't the time to think of that! His revenge will be sweet, very sweet… no one hurts his child without getting punished for it!_

_Back to the topic, he would have to teach Jackson how to travel through the shadows safely without visiting china. It wouldn't do any good for him or the natives who'll come across him. It would be difficult, for spirit instinctively knew how to use their powers when they are born, in comparison to humans who have to lean through trial and error. _

_This made Pitch wonder if Jackson could control his sand. Well, not right away, of course, Pitch himself was having trouble making it when a child had a nightmare, but, give or take a century or so, he should be able to control it. However, at this moment of time, it seemed to have a mind of its own. _

_Maybe making them into monsters WAS a good idea…_

"_Dad, you're thinking too hard again."_

BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON

_Ouch. That was the first thought that came into Jackson's head when he awoke form his dreamless slumber. The fact he couldn't dream bugged his uncle to no end, but there wasn't anything that could actually do about it. _

"_Jackson, what do you remember?" Pitch asked. This made Jackson think. What did he remember? Well, there was dad's jokes, which made him laugh. Then dad left. Then John, the bastard, threw his latest empty bottle at him._

_That explained the pain on his leg._

_Then he ran. Into the forest. Tripping on the rotting log; being cornered by the wolves._

"_Falling." Jackson said to his father. "I remember falling."_

BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON

_The next few days was spent healing, practicing, and playing around. The two boys ate when they need to, and Jackson slept while Pitch did his rounds. The days flew by quickly, but the two didn't notice until Pippa called…_

"_Daddy, Daddy! Jacky's missing daddy!" Jackson woke up to this call. His leg was almost completely healed, meaning he could practice shadow traveling._

"_Hey Peps, I'm in here-" Jackson was interrupted when his younger sister ran into him, holding on as is he would disappear any moment. _

"_Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." He looked down at his younger sibling, smiling. "You don't have to go anywhere either, if you don't want to." She shook her head and Jackson felt his top started to get wet due to Pippa's tears, making him sigh_

"_I promise I'll never leave you alone again."_

BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON

Jack watched as he learned to shadow travel. He smiled. In the past 300 years, he learnt a lot of things about the world, about different people, mortals and spirits, and how they changed the world that there was today. He had learnt about the different places that he could and couldn't access as the winter spirit. He had even learnt about the responsibilities as winter spirit he had, and how important it was for him to do it.

In the 300 years he had been roaming the Earth, absorbing all the knowledge he could get his hands on, he never learnt about himself. In the past 300 years, he was merely a spectator watching from the shadows, never intervening; doing nothing.

However, in the last few days, he had learnt so much more about himself and others. He had learnt that the past shapes you, help you makes decisions. After all, he had only helped the Guardians to get his memories, his past, back. But he had also learnt that people help shape you too. Friends, family can change due to you and you can change due to friends and family.

But, it made Jack wonder why Pitch was acting the way he was.

The sound of ice cracking filled the air.

**HAHA, BEAT THAT WRITER'S BLOCK! OVER 1,000 WORDS!**

**REVIEWS!**

**THEAWSOMEST5 – I'M SO SORRY FOR GETTING YOUR NAME WRONG IN THE PRIVIOUS CHAPTER**

**SHADOWCAT NINJA – DEFINATELY USING YOUR IDEA IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OR THE ONE AFTER THAT.**

**KIRSTIEWORM1999 – I HOPE YOU HAD A NICE HOLIDAY**

**ALEXIS-SENPAI – DON'T WORRY, THAT WILL DEFFENTLY COME UP IN LATER CHAPTERS FOR SURE.**

**WORD COUNT – 1143**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	15. His Son Breaks Their Promise

**I HAVE NOW FINISHED JACK'S MEMORIES, BUT I FEEL REALLY BAD THAT THIS CHAPTER CAME REALLY EASILY TO ME. AFTER POSTING THIS I WILL SPEND A WHILE TRING TO GET OVER THE FEELS THAT THIS CHAPTER HAS GIVEN TO ME.**

**SO FAR, EVERLY IS THE MOST POPULAR CHOICE FOR A NAME FOR JACK'S MUM, THE POLL IS ON MY PROFILE PAGE, GO CHEAK IT OUT!**

**DISCLAMER – DOES IT REALLY LOOK LIKE I OWN DREAMWORKS OR SOMETHING? NOPE, I'M JUST A FANGIRL WHO HAD AN IDEA TO WRITE A FAMILY STORY THAT WILL PROBERLY NEVER HAVE ANY PAIRINGS WHAT-SO-EVER.**

_**RECAP – **_

_Friends, family can change due to you and you can change due to friends and family. _

_But, it made Jack wonder why Pitch was acting the way he was._

_The sound of ice cracking filled the air._

BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON

All Jack's spirit life, he had been afraid of large bodies of water, but he had never been able to figure out where his phobia of water had come from.

But he knew now.

He remembered this, of course. Who forgets their own death?

BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON

_For once, it seemed, in his very short life, Jackson was happy. The past year he had learnt how to control his powers and was able to spend time with his real family. They visited the village often, saying that they were living in their mother's old house. the villagers were happy now that the Overland sibling were away from Pitch, but some didn't agree with them living on their own, despite the fact that the alternate option for the children was to live at John's. The villagers visited often, usually with gift of food and cloth, meaning that they had to stay in the house most of the time, but it was worth it._

_Christmas came, and this year, Jack got a staff from Old Man Joe, the farmer Jackson works with. The village wives decided to get together on Pippa's gift, a homemade doll with different dresses for her to change into. From Pitch, both children got ice skates. Sandy visited the night before Christmas eve with the reason that he would be very busy getting the children of the world to sleep the whole night while still high from sugar (much to Tooth's disgust, Sandy would say) while North went around the world delivering presents. _

_They had a fun day, and a fun winter, but quickly as it came, the ice melted and spring came around, meaning everyone was getting ready for Easter._

BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON

"_Jackie, Jackie! I saw the Easter bunny, I did! I did!" Pippa screamed as she ran out of the forest. Jackson smiled and came out of the house to great her._

"_You did? What did he look like?" Jackson asked with a smile on his face!_

"_He was really, really tall!" Pippa exaggerated, going on her tiptoes and tried to show how tall the creature she met in the forest was. "He had a weird voice and jumped like a kangaroo!"_

"_Like a kangaroo, hu." Jackson said quietly later on when he watched Pippa sleep. He watched as her small chest rose and fell and she muttered something about chocolate and fairies. Earlier that day one of her teeth, but not her first, fell out. It had been almost impossible for her to sleep, but she did. Jackson sunk into the shadows while a small bird like creature known as a tooth fairy flew into the room, going under the pillow and replacing the tooth with a small copper coin. Pippa had said that she was going to get a new dress for her doll with her tooth money._

"_You know Pips that makes a great nick-name. kangaroo." With that, Jackson exited the room so he too could go to sleep. _

BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON

"_NO! She can't go with you!"_

_Jackson stared at his father, Pitch glared back. He was 13 now, but he acted older than everyone else his age. Pippa was upstairs asleep. It would be her birthday in a week's time, she'll be turning seven, and it made Jackson think of how time flies when you have fun._

_But it didn't seem so fun anymore._

"_Why not? Last I checked, I was her parent." Pitch snapped back._

"_Because she doesn't belong in the spirit world. You know she's beginning to lose belief and starting to forget." Jackson replied._

"_But you didn't!" pitch said, trying to prove his son wrong._

"_But I can't forget, because, unless you haven't notice, I can feel what everyone else fears. But she can't!" Jackson retorted._

"_Exactly!" pitch said. "Exactly! She's forgetting me Jackson! I want to spend time with her but she want to go with her friends and the village, but if I can-"_

"_You can't make her remember you for the rest of her life. She's not like me or Mum like that. She's normal, she'll stop believing." The look on Pitch's face made Jackson feel bad, it made him feel bad because this was Pitch's worse fear, his children forgetting him, leaving him. His mother already did that, but now Pippa was doing that too. It hurt to feel his fear._

_Jackson didn't blame Pippa though. She was smart and she loved maths and science, maybe more than a woman in this era should. She loved to prove to everyone about different things, like gravity, to which Jackson would swing on a tree branch, claiming that he was above gravity. It made the children laugh, but the adults would tell him to grow up. _

"_I know that Jackson-"_

"_so you want to take her all over the world through shadow travel, which she doesn't like, while you do your rounds for children's nightmare, which she'll hate and you know that, and take her away from her friends for god knows how long! No, I won't go through with it." Jackson practically shouted at his father. He would of too if Pippa wasn't asleep or in hearing range. He turned away from Pitch to tidy up the table from the dinner. Pitch had eaten too, and all three had had fun then._

_It seemed different now._

"_Jackson-" Said person turned to look at the speaker, dirty dishes in hand and a glare that could kill on his face. _

"_You are so selfish, you know that." Jackson said cutting Pitch off from another reason that he should let Pippa go. _

"_Her birthday's in a week, I don't want to see you a minute before." Pitch's face fell, he nodded and faded out of the house._

_Next week, he didn't show up._

BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON

_Time flew in a new chapter of the Overland siblings' lives. _

_With the absent of Pitch in their lives, Pippa quickly forgot about the spirits, passing them off as her imagination, much to Sandy's sadness, but he understood, unlike Pitch. Jackson grew worried, but was able to keep it at the back of his mind most of the time._

_The seasons sped past and before long, it was winter again. It began to snow and before long, the lake was covered in a layer ice, and Pippa want to ice-skate._

_Turns out that the ice wasn't think enough._

BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON

_"Jackson! You promised! You promised you'll never leave!"_

_Pitch watched Pippa from the shadows. He couldn't do anything to comfort her, she didn't believe. This was all his fault. If he wasn't selfish, maybe he would have been able to save them. Maybe Pippa would be able to see him. Maybe they would all be sitting by his fire place._

_But it was his fault that they weren't in his underground house. It's his fault Pippa can't see him. It's his fault that Jackson drowned and it's his fault that he didn't save his son._

_It's his fault that Jackson hated him._

_It's his fault that he couldn't say sorry._

_It's his fault that Pippa was sad._

_It's his fault that Jackson broke his promises._

**THERE! THAT'S THE MEMORIES DONE AND DUSTED. WHAT DO YOU THINK? LOVE, HATE, TELL ME IN A REVIEW!**

**REVIEWS!**

**A YUUGI X YAMI – I TRY TO UPDATE AS SOON AS I FINISH A CHAPTER, SO ABOUT ONCE A WEEK, MAYBE TWICE.**

**NARUSASULOVER16 – I'M SORRY FOR GETTING YOUR NAME WORNG IN THE LAST CHAPTER!**

**TRAX369 – I'M SORRY TO SAY THAT I CAN'T SPEAK PORTUGUESE, BUT FORM WHAT GOOGLE TRANSLATE SAYS, I'M GLAD THAT MY STORY'S BEING ENJOYED IN BRAZIL AS WELL AS AMERICA AND THE UK. IT'S INCREADABLE TO SEE HOW FAR MY STORY'S REACHED AROUND THE WORLD!**

**WORD COUNT - 1590**

**REVIEW!**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	16. His Son Remembers The Past

**I'M SORRY TO THOSE OF YOU WHO SUFFERED FORM FEELS WHO'S EYES WATERED AT THE END OF THE LAST CHAPTER, BUT I'M TELLING YOU RIGHT NOW: YOU WEREN'T THE ONLY ONE! AFTER THIS CHAPTER, I THINK I'LL GO BACK TO WATCHING ATTACH ON TITAN, WHICH, BY THE WAY, IS REALL GOOD.**

**WARNING – THIS CHAPTER HAD SWEARING!**

**DISCLAMER – I DON'T OWN ROTG. HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY?**

_**RECAP – **_

_It's his fault that Jackson hated him._

_It's his fault that he couldn't say sorry._

_It's his fault that Pippa was sad._

_It's his fault that Jackson broke his promises._

BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON

Fuck.

That word doesn't _nearly _begin to describe the situation that Jack found himself in. After 300 years of being alone, not knowing the answer to his questions, he now knew the answer. But now the Guardians would hate him because he shadow travelled in front of them (wasn't really a good idea now that he thought about it), and the only person who would believe him was dead due to his father killing him.

His father was Pitch Black.

'_It could be worse_', he thought, '_I could have found out another way, or better yet, never found out at all.' _It would be a little hard to explain to everyone though. "_Oh, you know Pitch Black, yews that's right, the guy that no one likes, he's my birth father. What do you mean 'it's impossible!'" _yeah, like that would go down well with everyone else.

But it leaves the question, what will everyone else say?

He felt nudging on his arm, and looked down to see Baby Tooth poking him. Jack instantly felt bad for ignoring her. But it made him wonder…

"Hey, Baby Tooth, did you see what I just saw?" The youngest fairy shook her head, no she hadn't. 'It's your memories, not mine.' seemed to be the message she wanted to get across. 'If you wanted to tell me what he saw, that's up to you.'

Jack paused for a moment. Should he tell her? But what if she reacts badly? She wouldn't do that, right? What if she reacts just as bad as the Guardians when they found out that Jack could shadow travel? How would the guardians react? They wouldn't want to associate with him if they knew that he was related to their worst enemy! Well, maybe Sandy wouldn't mind so much, from the memories, he seemed to be on good terms with Pitch, but still!

BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON

The youngest fairy watched as Jack's dilemma got the better of him. The augment that he was having with himself was very clear for her, and anyone else was around, to see. She shivered. It was cold here. Maybe if Jack went somewhere warmer, she could feel better and maybe Jack won't feel so troubled. She nudged Jack, hoping to get his attention. Thankfully, she did but know he seemed more upset with himself.

"Baby Tooth! I'm so, so sorry! I suppose you don't like this weather hu. Let's get you out of here." He opened his pocket on his jumper and she flew straight in. Jack picked up his staff and his memories and disappeared into the shadows.

BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON

He didn't know why he appeared here.

Well, know that he thought about it, he did know, but he didn't want to admit it.

The two had appeared inside of Pitch's lair, inside the sitting room that appeared often in Jack's memories. Things haven't change, with the exception of the fireplace not being lit. By the look of the layers on layers of dust, Pitch hadn't been in here, let alone cleaned, for a good solid century, but, if he was one to bet, Jack reckoned that Pitch hadn't entered the room since he 'died'.

Jack hadn't actually thought of a place to go. When this happened, he usually appeared at the pond where he woke up. However, Jack wasn't in the mood to visit his death place. Baby Tooth instantly came out of his pocket, disorientated. It was obvious that she didn't enjoy that type of travel.

"Sorry, Baby Tooth." Jack ran out of the room into the corridor. It seemed more familiar than before, but that didn't faze Jack. The winter spirit ran down the corridor making quick decision on wen to go left or right; Baby Tooth followed closely behind.

It wasn't long before they reached Pitch's version of the globe. It was a lot smaller than the one at the North Pole, but Jack paid no head to it. He watched as each of the remaining lights slowly decreased until he could only see one.

BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON

Pitch's PoV

Pitch was having the time of his life. For once, thing were going HIS way. No Sandy to stop his nightmares; no Guardians to stand in his way and no more Jack Frost who looked too much like _him_.

Now that he thought about it – something he promised he wouldn't do – the Winter Spirit looked just like him. Maybe it was MiM's way at laughing in his face.

Maybe it was his punishment for failing his children.

He deserved it.

He was on the larger globe at the North Pole, stepping on the ever dimming lights that were left, until there was one left.

One that was refusing to go out.

Of course, the last child to lose belief had to be a stubborn brat. He sighed and took note of where this child lived. There was more than one way to turn off a light.

Neither spirits noticed a blue light on the globe that was very close to the ever dimming, but still stubborn, light.

**WORD COUNT - 1031**

**.**

**THERE IS A REASON THAT THERE IS A BOX THERE! REVIEW!**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	17. His Son Tells A Secret

**LOOK, IT'S A NEW CHAPTER, THE ONE YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! THIS NOW HAS 100 FAVEOUTES! **

**DISCLAMBER – IF I OWNED ROTG, BRITAN WOUD COME UP SOMEWHERE, I'M SURE OF IT.**

_**RECAP – **_

_Of course, the last child to lose belief had to be a stubborn brat. He sighed and took note of where this child lived. There was more than one way to turn off a light._

_Neither spirits noticed a blue light on the globe that was very close to the ever dimming, but still stubborn, light._

BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON

Jamie had always thought himself as open-minded.

So it wasn't surprising that he was the last believer. He has almost given up too. Probably would have if a magical ice bunny hadn't jumped around his room and then turned into snow. The little fairy that flew around his head two, three, four times helped too.

But Jack Frost did most of the work. There was no mistaking that.

Jack had told him a lot about the spirits, like how there was one for every season and every holiday. There was even emotion spirit! But there were four main ones, and they were the Guardians. But things are bad right now; Sandy's dead and now he was the last believer! However, it made him wonder, as Jack died a child, one who died believing in spirits, wouldn't that make Jack a believer too, one that would never grow out of it? The situation reminded him of the movie of peter pan he watched once, when everyone was trying to bring Tinkerbell back to life because someone said that they didn't believe in her. Jack would be Peter, of course; Jamie would be one of the lost boys, Tinkerbell represents the Guardian and Pitch was Hook, obviously.

Though, he was still confused when Jack said that Pitch was Jack's father. It reminded him too much of Star Wars. If he didn't know any better, Jamie would think at Jack's whole life story was being written down by some British girl who had nothing better to do. But you have to admit, this story line would be something that a few people would read.

There was a loud crash outside Jamie's house, right in the middle of Jack telling Jamie about the time when he went ice skating for the first time. Jamie was disappointed that the story had to end in the middle, and that he'll most likely never find out the ending, but what he found outside his house more than compensated. They both rushed to Jamie's window to see North's sledge crashed into the lamppost. Inside, from what Jamie could see, was a fat man in a red suit, who e guessed was Santa, a small bunny and someone who looked a lot like the little fairy that insisted on following Jack everywhere. It was the Guardians, the people who Jack had been talking about pretty much all night! He raced downstairs and put his slippers and dressing gown on at the same time. Who said boys can't multitask?

BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON

Jamie didn't notice Jack frowning when he left the room.

He understood why they had come and everything, but Jack wasn't in the mood to argue with anybody. He had only just managed to tell Jamie about his parental dilemma, but Jamie didn't know much better, did he? Jamie often complains to his friends about his dad and his new wife, so he wasn't the only one who had daddy problems.

Though, it did get him thinking; did he hate Pitch? Even before he got his memories beck, he didn't think he actually hated the spirit. There were those times when he felt déjà vu with the man, and, subconsciously, he recognised him. There was, however, a lot of anger towards the man at the moment. After the argument, ne never saw him again, but it confused him as to why. He had told Pitch to come back in a week's time, on Pippa birthday. But he hadn't come. Then she lost belief. That was going to happen, for her mind was set for logic and not magic, not matter of her birth.

It doesn't matter anymore. What's done is done. Nothing can change the past, all you can do is shape the future and hope for the best. Jack hoped that he could mend his relationship with his father, though Pitch had to help. It wouldn't work if only one side of the relationship was trying to pull the string.

He watched as Jamie introduced himself to each of the Guardians, but he couldn't here what they were saying. He travelled to a nearby ally and listed to what they were saying.

"- you were 6'' tall!" Jamie had said to the little ball of fluff on the sledge.

"I was, but how did you know?" Fluff ball asked. Jack smirked, he was never going to let Kangaroo live this down. His smile fell. That was Pippa's name for him.

"Jack frost told me!" the others frowned, worry itched into their faces. From what Jack told them, no one had ever seen him in his existence. They hadn't seen him nor Baby Tooth for a while now, which really worried them.

Until Baby Tooth flew straight from Jack's hiding space towards Tooth. She began to speak really fast, not that you'll be able to catch a word she said, for it was in her own language. She told her everything, well almost. Nothing on Jack's parentage came up, nor how he got his powers, but she covered everything else, which was enough for Tooth.

Tooth knew the pair were hiding something, but didn't comment on it. It was jacks secret to share; when he's ready, something she hoped would come sooner or later. She began to tell the Guardians what happened, with Jamie butting in to add his own opinion, but they were patient.

No one but Jack noticed the nightmare running straight for them.

BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON

Being the noble hero of this story, Jack leaped into action.

Of course, in this story, there's no damsel in distress, but friend who are ignorant of their surrounding are a very good second place.

Maybe the word 'friends' was pushing it a bit hard in terms of the Guardians, but he knew that him and Jamie were friends, and the nightmare was most likely after him anyway.

He jumped out of the shadow caused by the broken lamppost and the sledge focused on the black sand creature, making it collages on itself. He turned to the Guardians, hand on the back of his neck and the other with his staff.

"Hey."

**(A.N. I WOULD STOP HERE, BUT I THOUGHT THAT I SHOULD LEAVE YOU WITH A BETTER CLIFFHANGER THAN THAT ONE.)**

BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON

"Jack! How did ya do that?" Jamie asked running over to the fallen nightmare, looking at the remains with interest. He reminded Jack of Pippa. He knew that Jamie would forget very soon, but right now, they need him to believe. He started to direct the sand into the pouch

"So how do we know that you're not on his side?" Of course, Bunny, being as blunt as he is, raised this question. Jack turned to study each of the guardians in turn. They all look as if they had seen better days, which was likely to be true. From the condition that Tooth's wings seemed to be in, she had lost her ability to fly a while back. Bunny was now an actual bunny and not a 6'' kangaroo. North used his twin swords as crutches, which really confused him, for he had just done his holiday meaning that he shouldn't be losing believers like he was. He decided to answer Bunny's question.

"Well, he thinks I'm dead, cause he shot me off a cliff in Antarctica." the others looked shot him a look of surprise. Jack turned away from their stares. "Don't worry, it didn't hurt _that _much. It's not even the first time he's thought that I've died!" North frowned.

"When was the first time?" Jack winced. Now this was the hard part, explaining to the others that he was related to Pitch…

"Hang on, Jack, I though you said that Pitch was your dad?"

Everyone started shouting at once.

BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON

"Ah, so this is the last believer."

Everyone turned to see Pitch and said person was looking at the only mortal. Jamie stared at him back.

"You're Pitch Black, right?" Jamie asked. Pitch smiled.

"Oh, have you been talking about me? All good, I hope." Pitch looked over see what was left of the Guardians. His smile fell when he noticed Jack.

"You know Jack, you're supposed to be dead." Jack sighed. This whole conversation's going to turn everything upside down.

"Yeah I get that a lot." Said Jack, casually swinging his stall around, making Pitch stare at it. It looked very familiar, like Jackson's… but that's impossible, he watched him dro-

"I drowned in a lake once too, you know." Jack continued, not noticing the look on Pitch's face.

Pitch said a name that he hadn't said in over 300 years.

"Jackson?"

**REVIEWS!**

**JAYSWING96 – CLIFFHANGERS ARE THERE JUST TO MESS WITH MY READERS. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS ONE :-P**

** . .HEAD – THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL DEFINABLY SLAP SOME SENCE INTO PITCH**

**YASMINSNOWFLAKEFAITH – I KNOW WHAT YOU MEAN, GO AOT!**

**GUEST (1) – I'M GLAD YOU LIKE THIS IDEA. NEXT TIME, COULD YOU LEAVE A NAME OF SOME SORTS SO IN THE FUTURE IN THE FUTURE.**

**GUEST (2) – NOT SAD, MORE CONFUSED. REMEMBER, PITCH AND Jack ARE FIGHTING ON DIFFERENT SIDES AND PITCH HAS A REALLY BAD REPUTATION AMONG THE SPIRITS.**

**THNKYOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!**

**WORD COUNT – 1717**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PLEASE REVIEW IN THE PRETTY LITTLE BOX BELOW!**


	18. His Son Plays With Sand

**HEY FOLKS! FROM WHAT IVE BEEN GETTING IN THE COMMENTS (LOTS OF THEM BTW), NO ONE REALLY LIKED MY LAST CLIFFHANGER FOR SOME REASON… MY SISTER KEEPS TURNING MY LAPTOP CHARGER OFF BECAUSE SHE DOWNT WANT TO HOUSE TO BURN DOWN, DON'T KNOW HOW THAT WILL HAPPEN THOUGH.**

**SCHOOL'S STARTING UP AGAIN SOON SO UPDATES MIGHT TAKE LONGER THAN NORMAL.**

**DISCLAMBER – THIS STORY LINE AND ANY FUTURE OC THAT MIGHT POP IN IN THIS STORY OR LATER ONES (HINT HINT!) BELONG TO ME, NOTHING ELSE DOES.**

_**RECAP – **_

"_I drowned in a lake once too, you know." Jack continued, not noticing the look on Pitch's face._

_Pitch said a name that he hadn't said in over 300 years._

"_Jackson?"_

BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON

There was silence for a minute. That stretched to two, then three and so on.

After what Jamie thought was about five minutes (but it could have been five hours or five seconds and he wouldn't of been able to tell the difference) before Jack awkwardly replied with a small 'yep'. Then everyone started to say things at once.

Well, not everyone, for Pitch seemed to be in a state of shock – not surprising. Jack seemed very quiet too. He was looking around trying to find the fastest way to get out of the situation, while trying to add in to the others speeches. Bunny was saying, very loudly for someone his size, how this was evidence that Jack was on Pitch's side while North and Tooth was trying to get it into Bunny that Jack's parentage didn't make Jack bad. Baby Tooth was flying at top speed around her mother, squeaking something only she knew. Jamie just stood there wondering how they hadn't woken everyone up yet.

Making him remember that _no one else in the world_ believed in the Guardians. But by the looks of them, they have seemed to forgotten that situation to argue about Jack; without Jack being allowed to say anything in his defence against Bunny. Jack gave up after a while and walked over to Jamie, whispered something in his ear, making Jamie giggle and Jack smile. Jamie took Jack's hand and they disappeared. Not that anyone noticed.

BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON

Pitch's PoV

He's alive.

His son is alive.

It took some time to get around this fact for some reason, but that might be because he believed his son to be dead for 300 years, 3 months, a week and 5 days. Is probably didn't help that he also saw Jackson drown.

No, not Jackson. Not anymore. Jack Frost. Just Jack.

How dare the MiM call his son after someone who caused him pain! It was bad enough that Jack had managed to convince him to leave Johnathon alone to die of liver poisoning or whatever mortals die of when they become alcoholic. He remembered at the time giving lots of nightmares to the man who hurt his children, and using him to experiment with his new sand nightmares. If Jackson (no, Jack now) knew about it, he didn't say anything about it.

Something he was glad about.

After Jacks- Jack died, Pippa became depressed. She carried on with her schooling and learned more about this 'science' that the mortals seemed to believe in these days. Of course, the moon does go around the Earth and the earth does go around the sun, but they really think that the water cycle is natural, it would be completely out of control without the spirits to guide the process.

It reminded him of the time when they all believed in so many different god and goddesses that were somehow all related to each other. Believe is a strong thing and if so many believe, their gods will eventually be born, hence why there's the Olympian's in east of the west and their Roman counterparts to the west of the west. There was also Egyptians and Norse god in there too, but bad things seemed to happen when they cross each other, be it them or their children, because for some reason they were the only spirits that were able to have children.

'Were' being a key word.

He came out of his thoughts when he felt the shadows move and get displaced. He looked to see that Jack and the last believer were gone; it seemed that the Guardians hadn't noticed yet. They were too busy arguing about Jack. He shook his head. They never learn, do they? He left them alone, no need to bother them. He went to look for his wayward son and the little boy who could destroy the whole operation.

BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON

Jack and Jamie ran from one house to another, collecting Jamie's friends along the way. Jack knew it wasn't good for them to be up at this hour (how many times had he told Pippa that?) but if he knew anything about his dad, it was that he was as stubborn as a tree that was refusing to be uprooted but a windy storm. Pitch wouldn't stop trying to destroy the Guardians until he couldn't do anymore. To do that they needed Sandy. Meaning Sandy needed believers to help him 'come back from the dead'. Jack already had some nightmare sand with him from earlier that night and from the time before. If Pitch could turn something good to something bad, what's to say that they couldn't do the same?

It had taken a while for Jamie's friends to believe, but after a couple of snowballs, it wasn't long before they believed again. Jack had decided to take them to his pond and take them ice-skating, after making sure that the pond was nearly completely frozen. It wouldn't do to for one of them to drown after all.

He watched from the side-lines while he played with the sand his father created. He knew that there was a way to turn the sand back to its golden colour, but how to do that was a different story.

He looked up to see Pitch watching him, and he hoped that he found out how to do it pretty soon, or getting all of Jamie's friends to believe will all go down the drain.

**REVIEWS!**

**GUEST (ROSE)**** – SORRY FOR BEING MEAN! I TRY AND UPDATE AS SOON AS I FINISH A CHAPTER.**

**TRAX369**** – DID YOU KNOW THAT YOU PUT THE SAME THING TWICE, OR DID YOU PUT THAT DOWN FOR EFFECT? THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEW.**

**HPAWSOME**** – ALL THOSE FUTURE PROBLEMS… I KNOW A FEW THAT WILL COME UP! BP**

**C.A. CREST**** – THAT REMINDS ME, HOW IS SANDY GOING TO COME BACK… I'M GLAD YOU GOT MY REFERENCES. DON'T KNOW ABOUT THE KEEPING CALM (HOW CAN I) BUT I WILL CONTINUE TO CARRY ON WRITING.**

**JAYSWING96**** – YEAH, I'M SORRY ABOUT THAT FOURTH WALL, DO YOU THINK ANYONE CAN FIX IT? MIGHT HAVE TO GET DEADPOOL OR SOMEONE…**

**MONKSHOOD AND ANGELS-TRUMPET**** – IS THAT A GOOD HATE OR A BAD HATE?**

**WORD COUNT - 1218**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PLEASE REVIEW IN THE BOX BELOW.**


	19. His Son Works It Out

**AN – I'M VERY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATEING FOR A WHILE GUYS! I JUST STARTED SCHOOL AGAIN AND I'VE GOT LOTS OF CORSEWORK AND HOMEWORK ALREADY! LIKE ALWAYS, I'LL TRY TO UPDATE ASAP, BUT IT MIGHT TAKE LONGER THAN BEFORE. IN TOHER NEWS, I'VE GOT OVER 200 REVIEWS! THANKS GUYS!**

**I'M SORRY TO SAY THAT THE POLL FOR JACK'S MUM IS NOW CLOSED, THE WINNING NAME BEING EVERLY.**

**DISCLAMBER – DON'T OWN IT, NOR AM I MAKING MONEY OUT OF IT.**

_**RECAP - **_

_He knew that there was a way to turn the sand back to its golden colour, but how to do that was a different story._

_He looked up to see Pitch watching him, and he hoped that he found out how to do it pretty soon, or getting all of Jamie's friends to believe will all go down the drain. _

BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON

Bunny's PoV

Bunny couldn't believe that they lost them.

Well, now that he thought about it, he really should expected this to happen. This was concrete evidence that Jack had been on Pitch's side all along!

Corse, no one believed him, for some reason.

He knew he shouldn't really be mad at Jack, cause, logically, the youngest spirit wouldn't really team up with Pitch, but from recent revolutions, it could be possible. There was always that chance, and Bunny liked to be realistic, despite that his centre is hope. Of course, he'll try to be as hopeful as possible but he also didn't like to set his hopes high enough that it hurts when they fall from the podium that he put them on.

But sometimes, being realistic hurts almost as much as being optimistic.

He hoped that Easter would be the turnaround point for the Guardians, making them win this fight. It was a realistic hope, something that they could achieve. He was wrong. All his hopes of winning crashed and burned. He lost the belief of the children, making them doubt the others too. Resulting in him being a pathetic, tiny, defenceless bunny. The others had all had a laugh at his new form, but it had really put a new light on how far Pitch was willing to go to win this war.

It had made Bunny wonder why, after so long of not hearing a whisper about Pitch, he was suddenly here. Last time they had actually seen each other was about 300 years ago, just before Old Man Winter faded. After he faded, they were scared that he was going to attract while they mourned the faded winter spirit. But it surprised them more when they didn't get ambushed. Sandy went to check on what became of the Nightmare King, but when he came back, he didn't say anything about it, not that he talked in the first place. After that, for about 15 years, he would disappear for long lengths of time. When he came back from these mysterious trips, he seemed sad, depressed even. It took a while to make him happy again, especially since they didn't know what made him depressed in the first place, but after a while, time did its thing and healed Sandy.

He was still sad sometimes, but what happened seemed to give him a scar that would only fade to be a distant memory in the back of his mind.

This, of course, was why Bunny was in denial so much when North said that the Boogieman had returned from his dissapearence. He was gone for so long that many of the spirits had thought and hoped that Pitch too had faded.

That, as it seems, was not the case.

The biggest thought on his mind, however, was how Jack was able to be Pitch's son. It seems impossible, only the gods from the ancient civilisations were able to do that due to the myths and legends about their children. Right now they were located in America, but they had children all over the world. From what they had gotten out of Jamie before he disappeared, Jack was born from a human named Everly Overland, and Pitch. What's more, he had another kid called Pippa, but she lost belief about two years before Jack became a spirit. Bunny didn't know how the hell (try saying that quickly five times!) a child of a spirit could lose belief in their own father, but that wasn't his biggest concern right now, what was finding out where Jack, Jamie and Pitch were. Now, where to start looking…

BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON

Jack watched as the children skated around the pond, having fun and laughing that they weren't in bed, asleep like good children should be. They hadn't noticed the dark figure in the shadows by the trees, and if they did, they didn't seemed bothered, nor threatened by Pitch. Jack ignored him. He had nothing to say to the bloke, nor did he want to be around him. Instead, he played with the sand, and watched in fascination as the ice froze it in place. He was able to thaw it so the sand would be black sand again. He knew there was a way to change it back to normal dream sand; with that and the belief of the children in front of him, Sandy should be able to come back to the world of the loving. 'Should' being the main word there, for there was always that chance that it would fail. He was brought out of his thought when Jamie called out for him

"Jack!" Said person looked up and stood, just in time to catch Jamie before he fell. Jack looked towards where he last saw Pitch, taking note that his father was nowhere to be seen. Where did he go? He sighed, that wasn't really important at the moment.

"Slow down there Jamie, I'm not going anywhere at the moment." Jamie smiled bashfully and let Jack help back to his feet, noticing the black sand on the floor.

"Jack, can you play wi-" his question was cut off when he suddenly slipped on the ice and fell, and this time Jack want fast enough to catch him. Jamie fell into the snowbank and the pile of nightmare sand. Both of them watch as the black slowly turned into a bright golden colour.

Jack smiled, a proper, true smile. Finally, they had a chance.

**REVIEWS!**

**SEARCHINGFORANGELS**** – THANK YOU FOR YOUR VERY LONG REVIEW! I HAVE TRIED TO STAY TRUE TO EACH OF THE CHARACTERS AND IT SEEMES THAT I HAVE DONE SO. **

**LUNARCATNINJA**** – I'M GLAD YOU DIDN'T HATE THE LAST CLIFFHANGER, BUT WHAT ABOUT THIS ONE…**

**WORD COUNT – 1165**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GOT ANY QUESTIONS ABOUT THIS STORY? OR YOU JUST WANT TO TELL ME SOMETHING I'VE DONE THAT I SHOULDN'T DO? PLEASE TELL ME IN A REVIEW!**


	20. His Son Has A Plan (And Bunny)

**SO RIGHT NOW I FEEL LIKE THE MOST HORRIBLE PERSON IN THE WORLD, BUT IN THE PAST MONTH IVE HAD SOME PRETTY BAD SHIT, ALONG WITH WIRTERS BLOCK. BUT IM BACK AND ON WITH THE STORY! AFTER THIS CHAPTER, THERE IS ABOUT 2-4 LEFT!**

**DISCLAMBER – THE MOST OWNERSHIP I WILL HAVE OVER ROTG IS HAVING THE DVD.**

**WARNING – SLIGHT SWEARING, BUT IT'S LIKE ONCE.**

_**RECAP – **_

_Both of them watch as the black slowly turned into a bright golden colour._

_Jack smiled, a proper, true smile. Finally, they had a chance._

BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON

For the 'plan' (not much of one, but what else did they have?) to work, Jack needed to bring the children back to the town. They were all disappointed but there wasn't anything he could do about it. On the way he told them what they needed to do, so now they were all determined to do their bit. But the thing with children is that they sometimes don't understand how serious the situation is. Of course, Jack does know that children understand more than adults like to think, being a child himself, but some things just go over 10 year old's heads, like sex jokes in Disney films.

It didn't take long before they were back in town, but everything looked a little hectic. Jack didn't know whether to be surprised or not.

Him and the children were in one of the many play parks that the small town had, and from there they watched as Pitch thoroughly kicked the Guardians *****. They, in return, didn't stop fighting. Bunny had disappeared, but he might just not be see-able due to his size. Tooth couldn't fly well and had to stick with not flying and North seemed to be using his swords like a walking sticks than deadly weapons, but they hadn't died yet, so they were obviously doing something right.

Pitch was somewhere, but not where the guardians were. But that wasn't on the top of Jack's priority list. The children were.

"Jack, what do we do?" Jamie asked. Jack looked away from the fighting to look at the little man. He sat on the floor and put his staff down next to him, and motioned the other children to do so too. Soon all of them were sitting in a circle. Jack opened his bag of nightmare sand mixed with dream sand and tipped it all out onto the cement of the children's playground. Pippa frowned.

"Jack, why are you doing that?" she asked in a whisper. He looked up to face her, and the other children. From the way they looked at it, they were scared of it; he could feel the fear rolling off of them.

"Hey, it's going to be okay, believe me. Now, if my hypothesis is correct, if you touch it, it should become dream sand." Jack said. Slowly and one by one, they took it in turns to slowly touch and pock the small pile, but nothing seemed to work. Jack sighed. He really shouldn't have gotten his hopes up like that.

The other children looked at each other, sadly. They knew Jack wanted to help the Guardians, they did too, but nothing they seemed to do helped them. All they could do was sit by the side-lines and watch the battle get worse and worse. Their fear was getting stronger and their belief that the guardians would survive was now in single digits. One after another, they slowly went to other parts of the park, in twos and threes and played with the swings, slides and the roundabout, leaving the sand pit open for anyone who wanted a nasty reminder of why they were up at this ungodly hour.

Jack stayed where he was, staring at the weird mixture in front of him. He couldn't bring Sandy back, no matter how needed he was by the children and the Guardians alike.

"Whatya doin' here for!" Jack turned in shock to see Bunny, also known as a cute fluffy fur ball.

"I could ask you the same." Jack replied neutrally, and returned to staring at the pile of sand, hoping if he stared at it long enough it would spill his secrets. Right now he was full of energy due to the amount of fear in the air, wanting nothing more to jump up and down on a spot until it went. But he couldn't. He needed to figure it out!

"Can you control dream sand then?" Jack looked back at the grey ball of fluff. Now that he thought about it, could he? He knew Pitch couldn't, he had to turn it into nightmare sand first, but if had enough hope… he could turn this whole thing into a game… he focused on it, like he did when he wanted to control… it moved! It actually moved! He went to grab a handful but when his finger touched it, the whole thing went to its original golden colour and started to move on its own. The children pointed it out and began to chase after it. Bunny was shocked and looked close to passing out.

"What?" Jack aske. Bunny shook his head.

"Of course this happens, to you of all people." He muttered, but Jack wasn't listing. The fear had gone down, as in, people weren't fearing as much anymore. This made Jack smile. He stood up and grabbed hold of Bunny.

"Put me down right now!" bunny screamed, but his protests went unheard. Jack picked up his staff and ran after the children.

Now, where could he get some more sand?

**REVIEW TIME! **

**PETERPANFAN13 – I'M GLAD THAT SOMEONE GOT IT!**

**KATHARINE – I KNOW, IT'S A MIRACLE ISNT IT!**

**ROSE – THAT'S A GOOD THING, RIGHT?**

**SHADOWCAT NINJA – SORRY THAT THE LAST ONE WAS TOO SHORT, IS THIS ONE LONG ENOUGH?**

**LUNARCATNINJA – YOUR REVIEW BROUGHT A SMILE TO MY FACE!**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! HOW AM I GOING TO KNOW WHAT YOU WANT IF YOU DON'T SAY?**

**WORD COUNT – 1019**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	21. His Son Had a Wish

**LOOK, ITS CHAPTER 21! JUST TO LET YOU GUYS KNOW, MY LAPTOP HAS BEEN REPAIRED, MEANING THAT I SHOULD BE ABLE TO UPDATE MORE OFTEN. AND LAST WEEK, I GOT 1K VIEWS IN ONE DAY! THANKS GUYS!**

**DISCLAMBER – DO NOT OWN IT.**

_**RECAP –**_

"_Put me down right now!" Bunny screamed, but his protests went unheard. Jack picked up his staff and ran after the children. _

_Now, where could he get some more sand?_

BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON

Jack was running around like a loony, jumping from shadow to shadow, looking for nightmares, but they all seemed to have disappeared. He stopped to think, and catch his breath. The town wasn't so big that he could get lost, or lose anyone, easily. All of a sudden, a small scent of fear overcame Jack senses. He jumped up and reacted quickly, for he instantly recognised the fear coming from the children. He jumped into a shadow and out in the other side of town onto the roof of a small apartment block. So this was where the nightmares were.

Practically every single one of them was in front of the children, scaring them to hell. On a smaller building, Pitch smiled, enjoying the taste of fear that the children, making him, and Jack, stronger. The Guardians were there with them, in a worse state than earlier, but with a face of bitter determination. Jack smirked. That would annoy Pitch to no end.

"Whatcha looking for then?" Bunny whispered dizzy almost falling over. Jack smiled slightly, holding Bunny still so he didnt fall of the building. That wouldn't end well.

"It doesnt matter." Jack said, glad that no one had noticed them. "I've found it."

"You can give up now." Pitch said, projecting his voice, looking down at the people on the floor. The Guardians stared up angrily while the children couldn't take their eyes off the nightmares. "I wouldn't blame you if you did," He continued, as if he couldn't feel the stares. "I mean, look at you! One of has lost their wings, another is a smaller furry ball of fluff that seems to have disappeared and the other one is long-"

"Too far!" Jack called out much to his own surprise as well as everyone else's. The children managed to take their eyes off the horses, and the Guardians smiled for what seemed to be forever, but what was really a few days. Jack played with his staff and didn't look at anyone. "You're not supposed to insult the dead, you more than anyone must know that." Pitch looked at the Spirit of Winter in a thoughtful gaze. He tilted his head and called out a single word.

"Jackson."

Jack shook his head. "Jackson died Pitch. Surely you know that, after all, you were there. He drowned in the nearby lake in the forest. He died to save his sister; it can't be that hard to remember, it was only 300 years ago." Jack said, the people below long forgotten for the conversation. Pitch winced at the usage of his spirit name, and not 'Dad' like Jack used to call him, when he was human.

"You've changed, 'Jack'." Pitch spitted out Jack's name as if it was acid on his tongue. Jack only smiled in return. But it wasn't like his normal smile, it was bitter from past memories and faded feeling. It showed what Jack used to have with Pitch something that was long gone.

"Maybe I have, but I don't think it was a lot. You didn't see Jackson for 2 years before he died. Lots can change in that time, no matter how small the time frame seems to be. Also, you forget that I haven't had my human memories for 300 years either, so half the time it still feels like yesterday that I went ice skating." Jack looked up to the Boogieman. "Anyway, you make it sound like it's my fault that you left you kids." Jack picked up the fluff ball, not listening to his protests of not wanting him to, and shadow travelled from the building to the floor in front of the nightmares with his back to the children and Guardians. He dropped Bunny on the floor said quietly:

"Every day for the two years you were gone, I wished you would come back like the normal you. I missed you every single day and asked for you to come, yet you never did."

He put his hands out and touched one of the horses.

BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON BEING HIS SON

Somewhere, deep in one of the oldest forests in the world, the leaves were buzzing with news of the youngest spirit.

A woman, who looked no more than 30 except in her eyes, stopped in her path and looked up, watching the leaves vibrate with excitement, but telling her nothing. She sighed. She had longed learnt that the leave wouldn't tell her anything unless it was very important, and half the news they pick up was filled with half-truths and rumours anyway. She slowly carried on until she got to a large clearing filled with little fairy like creatures and elves. The ground was covered in mushroom rings and flowers of every kind. It looked all disorganized but beautiful in its own wild way.

"Mother!"

The woman turned to see another spirit, one that was flying towards her with incredible speed thanks the East wind. She smiled at her child. "Hello April, how have you been?"

"Been? Been!? Ill tell you where I've been. All over the God damn world looking for Jack. Wanna know why?" she didn't stop to wait for an answer, but 'Mother' expected that of her eldest. "Because Jack fricking Frost has been leaving his duties for me. I can't control the North wind like he can and now it's snowing left, right and centre, when it's practically spring! But the thing is Mother, no one can find him and he hasn't been seen since the full moon the other day…" The woman stopped listening, and blinked once, twice, three times before asking:

"The full moon did you say?" The Spring Spirit stopped in her monologue to think about the question.

"Yeah that about right, why?"

"Because I am going to kill the Man in the Moon for bringing my children into his little games."

**ALL DONE, A FEW MORE CHAPTERS AND THIS STORY IS COMPLETELY FINISHED, SO KEEP YOUR REVIEWS COMING IN.**

**REVIEWS!**

**ANGALICAT2 ****– MAYBE…**

**SEARCHINGFORANGELS**** – I'M GLAD THAT YOU THING THAT MY STORY IS EPIC. AND ABOUT MOVING A LARGE AMOUNT OF SAND AT A TIME…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WORD COUNT – 1,170**

**A/N - I HAVE SORTED OUT THE HUGE PLOT HOLE THAT I MADE.**


	22. AUTHOR AU

p class="MsoNoSpacing"HEY GUYS. I AM REALLY SORRY ABOUT THE DELAY. DUE TO THIS AND A NUMBER OF OTHER THINGS, I'VE DECIDED TO REWRITE THE WHOLE THING AGAIN. THIS WAY, IT CAN ALL BE BETAED AND THE CHAPTERS WILL ALL BE A REASONABLE LENGTH. I WILL KEEP THIS STORY UP SO YOU CAN READ WHAT THE OVERALL STORY WILL BE ABOUT BUT AS SOON AS THE OTHER STORY HAS CAUGHT UP TO WHERE I'VE GOT UP TO SO FAR, IT WILL BE COMING DOWN. /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO HAVE SUPPORTED ME THROUGHOUT WRITING THIS FIC, THE FIRST CHAPTER SHOULD BE UP IN A COULPE OF DAYS!/p 


End file.
